Finding Faylen
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: Cassie Swan is married with two children, Austin who is a well behaved football player, and his twin Faylen who is...trouble. Could sending Faylen to live with Bella and the Cullen's help her find herself, or cause more problems then she had before. Reading my other story through the rain is strongly suggested before you read this
1. Your sending me to Portland

**Chapter 1.**

**A/N: This story takes place twelve years after the last chapter of through the rain. It's mainly about Cassie and Embry's eldest daughter Paige. You don't have to read Through the Rain to understand it, but I suggest you do. I hope you guys like it. **

"Faylen come on, we've gotta get home before mom and dad." My twin brother was pulling on my arm trying to get me to leave the beach party. I didn't want to though I was having to much fun partying with the other rez kids.

"Go on home Austin," Brandon Uley said, "I'll make sure she get's there."

"Okay, but if you get busted this time Fay, don't expect me to save your ass." Austin walked away and I stumbled to the edge of the fire. Half us on the beach were drunk, the other half were here to baby-sit us and make sure we got home, Austin and Branden were that half. I was the other half, the half that got wasted and danced around the fire until dawn, the half that had fun.

"Faylen, come one dance with us." Raven Lahote, Paul's daughter called over to me. I skipped up to her and the other girls and we started dancing around the flames. It was fun, laughing and dancing with them, until I feel and my arm went in the fire. Raven pulled me back and called Branden over, he picked me and ran to his truck.

"Someone go get Cassie and Embry, tell them to meet us at the hospital." he said as he shut the door and drove off.

"Damn it this hurts." I yelled and Branden had the nerve to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You should have left when Austin told you." he chuckled, before reaching down to get something out of the floor. "Here wrap that up." he tossed a shirt at me and I wrapped it around my arm. It was stinging and I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to.

"Mom is going to be so pissed." I whined, "Oh and if she tells gramps I'm dead." I could hear his "this is why teenagers shouldn't drink" speech now.

"Oh Faylen you've screwed up this time." Branden said.

"Shut up." I smacked him with my good arm. When we got to the hospital mom and dad pulled in right behind us, and gramps was behind them. This is just great.

"Faylen Michelle Call, I'm going to kill." Mom said coming up and hugging me. "How many times have we had this talk." she pushed me through the hospital doors. "Go sit down with your father while I get someone to look at you." I walked with dad and gramps to the waiting area and sat down.

"Faylen what are we going to do with you?" dad asked. "I should have known when we came home and Austin said you were in bed something was up."

"I would have thought you'd have seen through that story by now dad." I told him.

"I'd rather see the best in my baby girl then the worst." he hugged me quickly until mom walked over and glared at us.

"We're having a talk when we get home, that is after you call you Aunt Bella and tell her your okay." she said.

"Why'd you tell Aunt Bella?" I asked.

"Because I was on the phone with her when Quil came bursting through the front door." she almost yelled.

"Faylen Call." a nurse called my name, mom and I followed her back to the room. She took my vitals and examined the burn before telling us the doctor would see us in a minute and leaving the room. I started wondering who my doctor would be, probably Aunt Leah, she was on call tonight and ninety percent of the time she was the one I got.

"Faylen, why do I see you more at work then at home." I was right. "What the hell did you do this time."

"I'm not sure you should talk to you patients like that." I tried to hide the fact that I'd been drinking but my words slurring gave it away.

"And you've been drinking, how lovely. Let me look at your arm." she held my arm out looking at. I was starting to blister and swell and wasn't at all pretty. She carefully cleaned it off before wrapping it in gauze. "Keep it wrapped and keep it cleaned or it could get infected." she said. "Now go home and sleep." I hugged aunt Leah and we headed home. Austin was waiting up for us, a shit eating grin plastered on his face when I walked through the front door.

"I told you to go home." he said.

"Austin, go to bed." Dad said, and Austin went upstairs to his room.

"Well Aunt Leah said I should go to bed so I'll see you in the morning." I turned for the stairs but was caught by mom.

"Call your aunt Bella then come to the living room so we can talk." she handed me the phone and then she left the room with dad. I dialed aunt Bella's number, hoping she wouldn't pick up but knowing she would.

"Hello Cassie, is Fay alright?" she asked in a worried voice.

"It's me aunt Bella, and I'm fine, just a burn on my arm." I told her.

"You had us so worried," she said, "I'm glad your okay, please be more careful."

"I will Aunt Bella." we said our goodbyes then I went to join my parents in the other room.

"Sit down, Faylen." Dad said in his 'I'm extremely upset right now and it's not gonna be good' voice. I sat down across from them and looked down at my arm. "I'm so disappointed in you Faylen, you could do so much better then what your doing."

"This isn't just about tonight, or any of the other night's you've done stuff like this. You failing almost all your classes at school, and we're out of schools to send Faylen. You didn't like the rez school so we sent you to Forks High, and your not doing any better."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"You're going to Oregon to live with Bella." my mouth dropped.

"What!" 'I yelled, "Your shipping me off, all because of this."

"Fay we don't know what to do with you anymore." Dad told me, "We set boundaries and you walk all over them. I can't have you running around here, worrying every time you leave the house."

"You may not think so right now but this is for your own good." mom said. "Now go get some sleep, your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon." I stomped up the stairs to my room, angry and hurt. I lay down on my bed and waited to fall asleep.

"Wake up Faylen, you've got to be ready to go in an hour." Mom was standing in my doorway.

"An hour mom, I'm not packed or anything." I whined.

"You don't need anything, Alice is going to have everything you need." she said, "Now go shower, and get ready to go." She left the room and I climber out of bed and went into my bathroom, I showered quickly before wrapping myself in a towel and going to my room. I dug around in my closet till I found some skinny jeans and a Forks high football hoodie I stole from Austin. I dressed in that and pulled on my black and white converse, before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. My hair was still damp and hung down in my eyes, it would be frizzy and tangled by the end of the plane ride but I really didn't care.

"Ready to go?" mom asked, I shrugged and headed for the door. Mom, dad, and Austin followed behind, I'm glad we're making me getting shipped off a family affair. The car ride was silent no one sure of what to say. When we pulled up mom and dad went to pick up my ticket while Austin and waited by the loading area.

"I'm gonna miss ya Fay." he said.

"Sure ya will, how ever will you survive with out me dragging you to parties." I laughed.

"What can I say you make my life interesting sis." he smiled and gave me a hug. Mom and dad came back over to us, mom was holding my ticket in her hand.

"Be good baby girl," dad hugged me, "Listen to aunt Bella and don't let Jake get you in to any trouble." He stepped back and walked over to the window with Austin.

"I'm really going to miss you Faylen." mom said, I looked past her. "I know your angry but this is what's best for you right now. I promise, it won't be very long." She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. They called my flight, I grabbed my bag and left me family behind me.

The flight to Portland was a little over an hour long, not even long enough for an in flight movie. I sat in my seat and stared out the window, wondering what things in my new town would be like. No more parties or drinking, this was going to be hell. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, comfortable until someone started kicking my seat. My arm jolted and started stinging, I looked behind me to see little boy with a grin on his face. I wanted to turn around and smack it off him. My arm burned and stung the rest of the ride to Portland, and the landing didn't help much. When the plane came to a stop I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. I walked around the lobby looking for anyone who looked familiar and finding no one, until I saw uncle Jake. He looked so out of place amongst the mostly pale skinned people of Portland, Nessie standing close beside him. I walked over to them, Nessie smiled and run to meet me, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back and laughed.

"Can I just say I've missed you so much." she said. "Like I've been stuck with old people and Jake for the last four years." I laughed at my cousin.

"I'm sure Jake's not that bad."

"I'm not." he said taking my bag, "Now can we move this party to the car?"

"Some one's in a mood today." I smiled at him, "Wake up on the wrong side of the doghouse."

"I'd forgotten how much of smartass you are you Faylen, well you are Cassie's daughter I shouldn't be surprised." he smirked. We walked out to the car which was sitting in front of the airport, with someone else in the driver's seat. I figured it was Uncle Edward or maybe Jasper. Nessie and Jake slid in the backseat and I sat up front.

"Finally another human in the house." a boys voice said. I looked in the drivers seat and was almost certain, this was no vampire of werewolf, this guy was a humane.


	2. Your a Human

**Chapter 2.**

**You're a human**

"Shut up and drive Alex." Jacob said as I shut my door.

"Umm, not to sound rude or anything but you're a human." I said as we turned out of the parking lot, they all laughed.

"Why yes, yes I am, and Jacob's a werewolf and Nessie….well she's a freak of nature." he smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Alex here is Aunt Rosie, and Uncle Emmett's adopted son." Nessie told me. "Rosalie found him a few years ago and he's stayed with us ever since. I guess mom forgot to tell aunt Cassie about him. I rolled my eyes and slumped down in my seat, pulling my hood up.

"Someone's not a happy camper." Alex said.

"No someone's still slightly hung-over." I snapped.

"Party girl, this should be fun." he chuckled I flipped him off and rode in silence the rest of the way to the house. The Cullen house in Portland reminded a lot of the one they kept in Fork's, sitting back in the tree's big and open. I'd suggest more then once that mom take Carlisle and Esme on they're offer to let us use the house. Dad wanted to keep us close to the pack though so we stayed in La Push.

"No one else is home right now, they all went to hunt last night." Nessie told me as we walked up to the house. "They should be back in a few hours." she linked her arm through mine and lead me into the house. "You'll share the basement with me, Jake and Alex." I made a face when she said Alex's name. "He's not so bad once you get use to him, I promise." Nessie led me through the house, to the stairs that went down to the basement.

"Wow." I said as we reached the last step. This so called basement could double as a second house, at least four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I was amazed.

"Your room's this way." Nessie pulled me to the furthest door on the right, "Your right next to me." she smiled and pushed the door open. The room was amazing, no doubt thanks to Alice. Beautiful blacked stained furniture with lime green accents, the bed was draped with a satin lime green comforter set. "Mom told Aunt Ali green was your favorite color and she went to work."

"Did Alice know I was coming?" I asked her, walking into the room and sitting my bag down on the bed.

"She thought you might be, but wasn't sure why. So she went out and bought a bunch of stuff just in case." Nessie told me, "I'll let you freshen up, I'm gonna go upstairs and make a snack, if you hurry you might be able to get something before the boys eat it all." we laughed as she left the room. I walked into my bathroom and brushed the tangles out of my hair before pulling it up in a messy bun on the top of my head, before going upstairs to met my cousin. Nessie was sitting at the island a box of cherries and some water in front of her.

"Nice snack." I said joining her.

"Well I figured a healthy snack they wouldn't eat as fast." As if on cue the boys burst through the kitchen doors.

"I'm hungry, did ya fix anything babe?" Jake ask wrapping his arms around Nessie.

"You have two hands make something yourself." she said putting a cherry stem in her mouth. She concentrated and began moving it around. I laughed a few moment's later when she pulled it out. "For the life of me I can't figure that out." she said. I popped one in my mouth and in a matter of seconds had it tied in a knot.

"I may not have supernatural powers, but I can tie a cherry stem in a knot." I smiled at her.

"That's pretty hot." Alex said sitting down beside me.

"Oh please." I stood up and walked over to the fridge to get a water.

"Could you not hit on my cousin Alex's, it's weird. My cousin trying to hook up with my cousin." I burst out laughing.

"Says you, my cousin that's dating my uncle, who's old enough to be her dad." I said. "This is such a screwed up family."

"Your telling me," Jacob said, "You should have been there when everything started."

"I've heard the stories, to much "he loves me, he loves me not." for my taste." I laughed. "Gramps stories about everything are the best. 'One day you Aunt Bella's telling me she's getting married, the next month I get my first grandchild, and find out everyone around me is a freak,' and then they wonder why I'm so messed up."

We talked awhile longer then I went back to my room to unpack what little I had in my bag. My laptop, and a few cd's, my makeup, some books, and a picture of me and Austin. I sat it up on the dresser and stared at it for a minute.

"Your boyfriend?" I turned to find Alex standing in my door.

"My twin," I snapped back, "and to answer you next question no I don't have one."

"I'll keep that in mind." he walked away and I feel back on my bed. It was soft, much more comfortable then my bed at home, I closed my eyes for a moment and drifted to sleep.

"Hey Faylen," I woke up to find my Aunt Bella sitting on my bed. "Esme made you guys some dinner if your hungry."

"Thanks, I'll be up in a minute." I smiled at her as she turned and left the room. I changed into some of my old cheer shorts and t-shirt, fixed my hair and headed to the kitchen.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." Alex said as I entered the kitchen and sat beside Nessie at the table. I flipped him off and heard Emmett's booming laugh. "She's a fistey one."

"I've only been here like five hours and I already want to hit." I told him, "So could you please leave me the fuck alone for five minutes." Emmett laughed again and came into the kitchen. I took a bit of the chicken alfrado Nessie put in front of me.

"It looks as though you've struck out my son." he ruffled Alex's hair.

"She'll fall to my charm eventually, no worries about that." Alex smirked,

"Hey Nessie, lets talk about Alex as if he's no sitting in front of us." Nessie laughed and through a glare in Alex's direction.

"Ah, young love, isn't it wonderful." Carlisle said, emerging from his study. "I'd almost forgotten what actual teenagers were like."

"It's a refreshing change isn't it dear." Esme kissed his cheek. "If you kids are still hungry there's plenty left."

"Thank you Esme." I said. I finished my meal, then walked downstairs with Nessie.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked. "If you don't that's fine I'll drag Jake down here to watch with me."

"I'll watch, I need something to keep me busy anyway." I smiled at my cousin, and sat on the couch. She picked some Romantic comedy she could never get Jake to watch with her. Once we finished it I went to my room and went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would hold and if I'd be able to survive Alex.

**A/N: Liking the response to this story so far. I'm gonna be out of town for a few days and I'm not sure if I'll have internet but I'll update as soon as I get back if I can't while there. Leave me reviews guys 3 **


	3. Ready Set Go!

**Chapter 3. **

**Ready, Set, Go!**

I'd been with the Cullen clan for a week now and was starting to enjoy staying with my wonderful family (minus Alex). Don't get me wrong, I missed partying, and drinking, but things here weren't' as bad as I thought they would be. Alice had bought me amazing clothes, Nessie had the best taste in movies, and Esme was perhaps the best cook ever. No to mention all the privacy I had, sitting in my room like I was now, was a common occurrence.

"Fay, you down here?" Nessie called from the somewhere outside my door. I hopped off the bed and walked out the door.

"Right here cousin." I smiled at her as she made her way over to me. "Do you need something?"

"You?" I gave her a confused look and she laughed. "Your going to Jake and Alex's race with me tonight." Not a bad idea, maybe Alex would crash.

"Alright, how long do I have to get ready?" I asked.

"Hour and a half." she skipped off to her room, and I returned to mine. I walked into my closet and looked around till I found a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black green striped tee and my favorite green jacket. I put the jeans and shirt on and laid the jacket across my bed as I walked to the bathroom. I looked at my mess of wavy hair in the mirror and pulled my strightner out. I did my make up while I waited for it to warm up. I was dressed with my hair and makeup done with five minutes to spare. I grabbed my jacket and headed upstairs, Nessie was waiting for me, the boys had already left with Emmett and Uncle Edward.

"You look amazing my dear." Nessie said as we walked out to her car.

"As do you." I smiled at her. I loved my cousin to death I don't know how I've lived without her. We drove to the track and met up with Rosalie in the garage where they had the guys cars. It was freezing outside, and the tiny garage wasn't much warmer. "Ness if I would have known how cold it was out here, I wouldn't have come." I told her.

"I forgot how cold it'd be to you." she frowned and then walked over to a bench that was pressed up against the wall. "Here take this, Alex's can freeze." she handed me a thick jacket and I quickly pulled it on.

"I swear if those boy's mess my car's up again I'm gonna put them both in the dog house." Rose said. "I'm tiered of having to rebuild them." I laughed.

"You'd hate Austin, he's had his truck for five months and wreaked it six times." I told her and she made a disgusted look.

"People should have more respect for their cars." she said before walking away. Nessie and I went to find our seats in the stands and I sat close to her trying to keep warm as we waited for the race to start. The time between the first car coming out on the track on the fire of the gun seemed like an eternity.

"Jake's number seventeen, and Alex is number thirty-seven." Nessie yelled over the roar of the cars. I looked down on the track and found them one behind the other. They were fighting to pass each other, Jake was in third and Alex was in fourth. Lap after lap they would move up and fallback, and on the final lap they ended, Jake second, Alex third. Nessie and I jumped up and cheered, and then I ran after her as she took off to the garage. She jumped into Jake's arms as he emerged from the car.

"Nice racing babe." she said giving him a kiss. "Although I was hoping you'd pull first since this was Faylen's first race."

"Damien was racing tonight, I couldn't have got to first if I was in a flying car." Jake told her.

"I could have if you slow ass wasn't in front of me." Alex said coming over to join us.

"That's why the two time's you were in front of him, you didn't make it past second either." I laughed.

"Is that my jacket?" he asked looking me over.

"Yes it is, apparently Nessie would rather you freeze to death then me." I smirked at him.

"Oh real nice Ness, real nice." he walked off.

"Oh don't you just love him." Jake said. "I'm gonna go change, and I'll bring my jacket back for Faylen so crybaby can have his back." he kissed the top of Nessie's head and followed behind Alex. We waited out in the garage, watching as Rosalie and the other's came to load the cars up.

"Are the four of you going out tonight or does Esme need to cook?" Rosalie asked as they loaded the last few things on the trailer.

"We're gonna go to Shelly's for dinner I think." Nessie said. "Although Alex's may not join us, he's kinda ticked I gave his jacket away."

"I'll talk to him about it." Rosalie said, "He really should know better then to get angry over something like that." she walked off toward the room the boys had disappeared into. A few moment's later they were heading over to us Jake holding his jacket, I slipped Alex's off and handed it to him before taking Jake's.

"Are you guys up for Shelly's?" Nessie asked them.

"Of course, when are we not up for Shelly's?" Jacob high-five Alex. "I'm driving." We walked out to Ness' car, Jake climbing in the drivers seat, Nessie taking shotgun and Alex and I riding in the back. I didn't make eye contact with him the whole ride to Shelly's.

As it turned out Shelly's was a small diner, much like the one we had back in Fork's. We walked in and found a booth toward the back, Nessie and Jake on one side, Alex and I on the other. It wasn't very crowded, but a town this small I'm guessing to never was. A older women walked over to us after we were seated, a smile on her face.

"I thought I'd be seeing you kids tonight," she looked at me, "Who's this, Alex's girlfriend?" We all laughed.

"No Stacy this is my cousin Faylen, she's staying with us for awhile." Nessie told her. "They're more likely to kill each other then date."

"Oh well then it's nice to meet you Faylen." Shelly smiled at me. "What'll be tonight kids." Everyone ordered, Nessie ordered me some kind of burger.

"So are you gonna be starting school with us tomorrow?" Alex asked me.

"No, mom signed her up for online classes." Nessie told him.

"I don't do well in schools." I said. "I've switched twice. It's really better I stay away from them." We ate our food and talked a bit more before heading home. I threw Jake his jacket and headed to bed.


	4. How Much Trouble I Can Get In

**Chapter 4.**

**How Much Trouble I Can Get In**

I've been in Portland for two weeks now, and I was starting to miss my old life. I woke up every morning, did my school work for three hours, waited for Nessie to get home, and then fought with Alex the rest of the night. I really needed to party, and have some fun. I had the house to my self tonight, well except for Alex, who I was hoping would be in his room.

"So what'd you wanna do tonight?" of course he's not, "Ya know since everyone else is gone." He was sitting on one end of the couch flipping through the channels on the tv. I plopped down on the other end and watched as the screen flickered as he changed the channel.

"What I really wanna do is party," I told him, laying back, "but don't know anyone here, and there's no alcohol."

"Well I can't do anything about not knowing anyone but," Alex got off the couch and went into Jake's bedroom. When he came out I wanted to hug him, he had a six pack and a bottle of Jack. "I can get you drinks, if you share."

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"Jake and I keep some stashed away, don't tell him I shared." Alex smiled at me. "There's more in the other room if we need it, and they won't be home till like nine tomorrow night."

"Well then let's party." I said.

**Two six packs and half a bottle of Jack later. **

"You know your not really that much of a bitch." Alex said, we were sitting on the couch facing each other, I was sure if I stood up now I would probably fall flat on my face.

"You thought I was a bitch?" I asked him somewhat shocked.

"Well at first I thought "damn this chick is sexy." but then you got all smart ass on me and I thought bitch." I laughed causing a smile to spread across his face.

"Our first meeting wasn't on the best terms." I told him, "I was hungover, pissed off, and my arm hurt like crazy."

"I see that now." he scooted closer to me. "Now I just can't help but think, your just like me. Misunderstood, and wanting to find a way to let everything out, people like us we just pick the wrong way I guess." I looked at Alex, I mean really looked at him for the first time, he was cute, very cute. He had jet black hair, that you could tell was complete natural, he had mussels not to many, and these bright blue eyes I could get lost in. "Why did your mom send you here? Bella wouldn't tell me much."

"I was a bad kid, I acted out. I went to parties got kicked out of school, was failing all my class at me new one." I told him, "She just didn't wanna deal with the problem child anymore I guess." I knew I was drunk, other wise I wouldn't be talking with him like this, and I was pretty sure he was too. "I can't compare to my brother, the werewolf, the football star, the straight student whose always home by eleven. So she just sent me off." Alex bent down and kissed me, and I didn't pull away. In fact I did the opposite, I pulled him down to me, laying back on the couch. I put my hands in his hair and kissed him back. Mom thought sending me here would keep me out of trouble, well I was going to show her just how much trouble I could be.

The next morning I woke up, head throbbing, brain fuzzy, and hyper aware that someone was in bed next to me. _Damn it._ I thought to myself as I stirred a little, I was pulled closer to the person laying beside me. I turned around to face them, it was Alex, all the memories from last night hit me at once.

"Hey," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey." I looked away from his face and he laughed. "You remember last night don't you?"

"If I didn't I'd probably shoot my self." he smiled at me. "I may have been drunk off my ass last night, but I meant everything I said. Your beautiful girl, and your not a 'bad kid' as you put it, just misunderstood. And when you drop that little bitch act you love to rock so much, your actually a pretty sweet." he kissed the top of my head. "I'm not one to sleep with a girl and then just drop them, if you wanna be friends we'll be friends, but I would really like to date you Faylen Call."

"Your being serious right now?" I looked up at him and he nodded. "Okay then, but no one can know about last night, it was a mistake regardless. I was drunk and pissed off." He smiled and then kissed me.

"Your secrets safe with me Fay."

"Good, now get out of my room so I can get dressed." I told him. He kissed me again before grabbing his pant's off my floor, putting them on and leaving my room. I got up and saw his shirt laying on my chair, I grabbed it and stuffed it under my pillow before getting dressed. When I went upstairs he was standing in front of the toaster.

"Poptart?" he asked, I nodded and took a seat on one of the barstools. "No hangover today?" he put a plate down in front of me.

"No, it take a bit more then what I had last night to give me a hangover." I told him. "If they find out about anything that happened last night I'm screwed." I took a bite of the poptart.

"We won't let them find out about anything they don't need to." he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "All they need to know is we talked things and realized we like each other a lot. They'll respect that." We hung out the rest of the day just getting to know each other. Alex told me how he got to Rose and Emmett.

"My mom she was sick and dad he went kind of crazy after she passed. He started drinking and eventually started to get violent. Carlisle noticed how much I was in the hospital and eventfully went to social services. Then he brought me home, and Rosalie feel in love with me, she said I was the perfect son for them I was seven then." Alex was a nice guy when the two of weren't stuck in defense mode. Maybe staying here in Portland could get better now that I had someone worth staying here for.

Everyone got home around nine that night, Alex and I were sitting on the couch together when they got home. I was snuggled against him and he had his arms wrapped around me. Everyone looked at us when they walked into the house.

"What they hell happened while we were gone?" Jake asked.

"Evidently a miracle." Nessie laughed and pulled him downstairs with her. Rosalie came and motioned for me to follow her upstairs. I got up from me seat and went up to her's and Emmett's room. We sat down on the bed together and she turned to face me.

"I'm not gonna ask you what happened last night, because truthfully I don't wanna know." she smiled at me. "But I knew that something would happen between you and Alex."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Cause your just like me." she said. "Your bitchy and defensive on the outside but inside your just a girl that needs someone to help her stay strong. You need someone like Alex who can throw all your smartass comment's back at you, but still find his way to your heart." She smiled to herself. "He's seen his dad deal with me enough to learn that. You two were lucky to find each other."

After my talk with Rose I went back down to the living room and said goodnight to everyone, before heading to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for the review thus far guys, they really help. So please keep'em coming. Let me know what you think of the story, what you think of the characters, or what you think will happen next. **


	5. Surprises At The Race Tracks

**Chapter 5**

**Big News The Race Track **

It's been almost six weeks since Alex and I hooked up, and things have been great between us. He helps me with my school work, we watch movies together, and I went and froze my ass off at all his races. But now as I stared at my calendar I was starting to regret it all. After a few moment's I ran over to Nessie's room, luckly she was there.

"Hey Ness I, uh really need you to go somewhere with me." I said drawing out my words.

"Oh sure Fay, let me grab my keys." We hurried out the door to the car, once we were out of earshot she pulled the car over. "Okay what's going on?" she asked.

"I slept with Alex, that day you were all gone," her jaw dropped, "and now I think I maybe pregnant." I felt like I might start crying. "I'm so scared Nessie."

"Well first things first, we've gotta get you a pregnancy test before we go tell everyone, so let's go." We went to a pharmacy in the next town over and bought the test, then we drove to a truck stop and went in the bathroom. The wait was nerve racking, and when the little plus sign showed up I wanted to cry.

"What am I gonna do Nessie?" I asked. "I'm suppose to be staying out of trouble, and now, mom's gonna kill me."

"No she isn't." Nessie hugged me, "Aunt Rose might kill Alex though." Alex, how was I going to tell him. "I think you should tell Aunt Rose first, she'll be the on to handle it the best." I nodded and Nessie pulled out her phone and called Rose. Twenty minutes later she met us in the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking up to us.

"I need to talk to you," I said, she put all her attention on me, "You remember the other night, when everyone was gone and Alex and I were home alone?" she nodded. "Well we started drinking, and then I slept with him."

"Your pregnant aren't you?" she looked at me.

"Yes, I am." I almost started to cry, Rosalie wrapped her arms around me.

"Everything's going to be okay, we'll sort this out." she smiled at me. "First you've gotta to tell Alex. He wanted to surprise you at the race track tonight with a dinner after the race, but it looks like you'll be surprising him."

That night we went to the racetrack, I wore some skinny jeans and a hoodie I borrowed from Alex. I rode with Nessie and sat with her through the race, Alex won tonight, with Jake a close second. After the race we went back to the garage, where Jake and Alex were getting out of they're cars. I walked over to Alex who wrapped his arms around me.

"Your all sweaty." I said stepping away from him.

"It get's hot in those cars babe," he kissed the top of my head, "I'm gonna go change, stay right here." he went to change while everyone else left I was standing in the garage alone when he came back. He took my hand in his and pulled me toward the small office. I walked in and smiled, he had pizza sitting on the desk and a candle lit. "We've never really had a date, so I thought this'd be nice." I kissed him.

We sat down and ate, he kept looking over at me, knowing something was bothering me. I knew I was being to quite, I was nervous and scared about how's he react. After we finished the pizza he moved to sit beside me.

"What' wrong?" he asked.

"I've gotta tell you something, it's really important, and I'm not sure how you'll fell about it." I told him.

"What is Fay? You can tell me anything." he looked down at me, locking his eyes with mine.

"Alex, I'm pregnant." his jaw dropped, and he stayed silent for a few minutes. "Nessie went with me today to take the test, I called your mom and she said I should tell you before I told anyone else."

"Your sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm positive Alex."

"Well your gonna keep it right, please don't tell me-"

"No Alex," I cut him off, "I would never do anything like that, I'm keeping the baby. I'm just afraid how everyone else is going to react."

"Look we'll get through this together, we'll tell them together." he said, "I'm not gonna ditch you now." We left the garage and headed to the house, Rosalie had somehow kept everyone in the front room. They all said hello as we walked in and sat on the loveseat. Rose was watching me, waiting for me to say something.

"Everyone, Faylen and I have something to tell you." Alex said, they all looked at us, Edward stared at me then a shocked look appeared on his face.

"You knocked my niece up." he yelled jumping up, Rosalie jumped in front of Alex.

"Stay away from my son Edward." Rosalie said, "He's here doing the right thing, by being here with her, so please sit down." Edward backed away and sat down next to Bella.

"Faylen your mother is going to kill me." Aunt Bella said. "I'm suppose to be keeping you out of trouble, not letting get in more then ever."

"I'm so sorry Aunt Bella, I promise I tell her you not to blame you this is my fault. I was drinking and I did something stupid, just like everyone warned me. I'll call her as soon as were done talking." I told her.

"Oh Faylen," Bella came over and hugged, "I know it may not seem like it, but this maybe a good thing. You need a something to help you find your way, maybe this is it." she put her hand on my stomach for a moment."

"I thought my boy would be a bit smarter then this." Emmett laughed. "But at least your giving your momma the grandbaby she always wanted."

"Because that makes it okay Emmett." Edward said. "Well go call your mom Faylen, this should be interesting." I took my phone out of my pocket and walked to my bedroom, Bella and Edward following behind me. I sat on my bed and dialed mom's number, hoping she was already in bed.

"Faylen, what's wrong?" mom asked as she answered the phone.

"I've got to tell you something mom," I took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant mom." it came out fast sounding more like one word then three.

"Faylen," I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "how could you let this happen."

"I was drinking with Rose and Emmett's son, and we both made a mistake. Please don't blame Aunt Bella, or the Cullen's this is my fault, and Alex and I will deal with as best we can."

"Oh Fay, I was so afraid something like this would happen." She sighed. "Let me tell gramps and your dad, they maybe upset. I'll come visit you as soon as I can."

"I love you mom." I told her.

"I love you too, now let me talk to Bella." I handed the phone to Bella, I was crying tear spilling down my cheeks. I laid down on the bed and stared at the wall. Bella talked to mom for awhile before sitting my phone on my nightstand and leaving my room. A few minutes later Alex came in and laid down beside me. We just lay there for awhile, and then he started to move.

"Why is my shirt under your pillow?" he asked and I laughed a little.

"You left it in here the other night, so I kept." I turned to face him, he had a smile on his face.

"Oh okay, I'm sure it looks better on you anyway." he said and I smacked his arm. "Get some sleep babe, you've had a very crazy day."

**A/N: Okay so thanks for keeping the reviews coming in, keep it I love them. I would like to give a shout out to my best friends Emily who has like power read through all my stories in the past two days lol, and to **NeverEndingImagination1210 **for giving me feed back on eve chapter so far, and usually being the first to do so. Thanks ****J**


	6. Ugh!

**Chapter 6.**

**Ugh!**

"Damn it." I yelled as I emptied my stomach for the third time this morning. "I'm gonna make this kids life hell when it get's here." I said as Alex came in the bathroom, he started laughing.

"Come on don't blame the baby, it can't help it." he smiled at me. It's been two weeks since we found out about the baby. I was sick every day, tiered, and some of my tighter pants, didn't fit at all anymore.

"Okay then, I'll just blame you." I said pushing my way past him. He caught my arm and turned me to face him.

"That's not very nice." he said before kissing me. "Now come I've got a race today."

"Who said I was going to your race?" I asked him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You have to go, ever since we started dating, every race you've been at Jake and I have got first and second place. You're my good luck charm." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll go, but I'm stealing you green DC hoodie." I told him.

"It's yours baby." he laughed.

I rode with Alex to the race this time, which meant I got there an hour before the race started and had to hang out in the garage while Alex and Rose inspected the car. I didn't understand anything they were saying, I was never in the garage when dad worked on cars, I found it all to boring.

"How's my grandbaby doing?" Emmett sat down beside and put his hand on my stomach.

"Ugh, it's making it's mom miserable." I said laying back on the couch. "I swear I've thrown up everything I've ate today."

"It only get's worse." Rosalie said. "But when you see that little baby for the first time it's all worth it." She turned to Alex. "Your cars ready to go son, your dad and I are gonna go find Carlisle and Esme." They left and Alex walked over to join me on the couch.

"Be careful out there tonight, cause if you die racing the first story our child will here is about how much of a dumbass his dad was." I joked.

"I'm always careful, but I'll be extra careful now." He smiled at me. Nessie came in to get me a few minutes later, I kissed Alex and then walked with her to our seats. I was more nervous when Alex raced now, Nessie had to tell me to calm down many times during each race. But the thought of having to raise this kid alone scared me shitless.

"Jesus Faylen, he's gonna be fine, the hoodie on the other hand, you've almost ripped." Nessie said looking down at my hand that had been tugging on the end of Alex's hoodie.

"Damn it this one's his favorite." I said. "Oh well I'll get him a new one." The race went on a few minutes longer, Jake ended in first with Alex right behind. We walked down to the bleachers and to the garage and waited for the guys so we could head over to Shelly's to eat. We all rode in Alex's truck, to Shelly's which once again was almost empty. We sat in the same booth we did last time, but Alex had his arm around me. Stacy looked at us.

"Got some news for me Alex?" she asked.

"That depends on how much Nessie already told you." he smiled at her.

"She told me everything, congratulations you two, although I do wish you were a bit older." she said.

"Trust me so do we." I laughed. We ate dinner at Shelly's and I actually kept it down, which surprised me. We headed home and found a movie to watch on tv, I sat on the couch and snuggled into Alex's side as he put his arm around me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Surprisingly good, but a bit tired." I told him.

"You can go on to bed if you want, you don't have to sit up with me."

"I'm fine." Moment's later I was asleep.

I woke up in my bed, still wearing Alex's hoodie. My pants were on the floor next my bed, I remembered kicking them off late last night. I didn't remember coming to bed though, so I guess Alex carried me in here. I was surprised he hadn't stayed. I climbed out of bed, pulled on some sweats and put my hair back in a bun before heading upstairs. I went into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were talking about something. Alice sitting on the counter Jasper in front of her.

"It's so odd being around a pregnant human." Alice said as I poured a bowl of cereal. "The last time that happened was when Cassie was pregnant with you and your brother."

"I hope I don't have twins." I said before I took a bit. "They are way to much trouble."

"You would know." Jasper said, "Your mom use to go nuts chasing you two around, and Nessie would always run off with you. She used as a baby doll up until we move."

"This family never cease to surprise me, my cousin who I might add is only a year older then me use to pack me around like a baby doll." I said.

"Yep it was pretty cute she made Jacob play house with her." Alice giggled. "You should have seen Edwards face, dear brother looked like he would have an aneurism." Nessie came walking up the stairs.

"Why is daddy going to have an aneurism?" she asked.

"They were just telling me how you and Jacob use to pretend I was your baby." I told her.

"Oh yeah, and what a good little baby you were, right up until you needed a diaper change." she laughed.

"Then Nessie would bring you to me or mom and say 'I don't wanna be a mommy anymore'" Aunt Bella said as she came up behind us. "I don't think that'll work with yours though."

"I doubt it, I'll just let daddy take care of that." I said.

"Alex change a diaper I'd pay good money see that." Rosalie and Emmett walked in together. "The boy won't even clean his room." Emmett laughed.

"We'll train him." Rosalie smiled at me, "He will not have you taking care of that baby all by yourself."

"Talking about me again Mom." Alex came in and sat beside me.

"Always son always." Rosalie smiled at him. "I was trying to think of a way to get you two ready for this, but obviously I'm going to need help. Alice?" She nodded and then left the room with Rosalie.

"So you've never changed a diaper?" I asked Alex.

"I've never had to, only child, and no one here has any babies." he said. "I guess I better learn how though."

"Yeah that probably be a good idea, considering if it's a boy you'll be doing all the diaper changing. I'd rather not be peed on." I told him.

"Oh that's fair." he rolled his eyes. "Your lucky I love you so much." he said.

"Yeah I'm pretty dang loveable." I said.

**Keep the reviews coming. ****J**


	7. Heartbeat

**Chapter 6. **

**Heartbeat**

I did my school work in the morning, stopping every now and then do go empty my stomach. All my work was finished by twelve and the others had school till two, which meant I was bored till they got home. I walked downstairs and found the adults sitting in the leaving room.

"throwing up again Faylen?" Emmett asked.

"Always Emmett, thanks to your lovely son." I sat down next to Rosalie on the couch.

"I'm not sure how I feel about my grandchild being part wolf." Rosalie said.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about it, Austin got the wolf trait in my family." I told her.

"Good, I'm not sure I could keep my wolf comment's to myself." she laughed. "You go for your first appointment tomorrow don't you." I nodded.

"Oh Rose I was meaning to ask you if you would go with her, Edward and I have some things we need to do."

"Yeah screw each other." Emmett mumbled and Bella glared at him.

"Of course I can take her." Rosalie said. "After all it is my grandchild she's carrying." Rosalie hugged me.

"Is Alex going with you tomorrow?" Edward asked

"Yeah I think so, I know he wants to." I told him. "I'm sure since his mom's going he will too."

"Oh he will, even if I have to drag him there." Rosalie said. I felt my stomach turn.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go throw up, again." I got off the couch and heard Emmett's laugh as I left the room. If it wouldn't hurt m, I would have punched him by now. Edward chuckled as the thought crossed my mind.

Alex got home a few hours later and I sat on his bed as he did his homework. I looked at the room and saw a guitar leaning against the wall. I walked over and picked it up, carrying it back to my seat on the bed.

"You play?" he asked.

"Yeah a little bit, I wrote this song awhile back." I told him, "I was going through some stuff, and one of my friends he was there for me, and I had a bit of crush on him."

"Should I be jealous?" he asked with a grin.

"No he just saw me as like a little sister."

"I wanna hear it." he handed me a guitar pick.

"I don't remember all of it." I told him. "and it wasn't really that good." I started strumming a few chords. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, when I have the time." he told me before looking back at his homework.

"Sorry I distracted you, I'll go." I started to get up but he pulled me back down.

"No stay I don't have much more to go, just a few math problems." he said. "After I finished we can lay here and watch a movie or something." he winked at me.

"Don't get your hopes up buddy." I said leaning back on his pillow. He laughed and then turned back to his math. A few minutes later he was finished with his work and were cuddled on his bed watching a movie.

"So are you coming with us tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Of course, even if I didn't want to mom would make me." he smiled. "But I really wanna be there for you." he kissed the top of my head. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"I've still been getting sick a lot, which entertains your dad by the way," I laughed, "and I stay tired lately." Alex put his head down by my stomach.

"You really shouldn't make your momma sick." he said. "She's got a lot of school work to get done before you get here." I started giggling. "What?"

"I don't think he can hear you." I said.

"Oh so it's a he?" Alex laid back down beside me. "Because I'm pretty sure it's a she."

"Well I guess we'll have to wait a few months to find out." it told him.

"Yeah to find out I'm right." he said. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his side, before turning my attention to the movie. I feel asleep with Alex's arms wrapped around me.

"Faylen, Alex get up. We've gotta be at the hospital in thirty minutes." I woke up and saw Rosalie at the door. "I was kind of expecting you to be in your room."

"Sorry I fell asleep during the movie last night." I looked over at Alex who was still sleeping. "I'll wake him."

"Okay just don't make me come back down." Rosalie said as she turned to walk out the door. I rolled over and leaned over Alex.

"Hey Alex wake up." I said shaking his arm, he didn't move. "Damn it Alex wake up." Just then his arm wrapped around me and he pulled me down tickling me, cause me to erupt with giggles. "Stop we have to get ready." I yelled.

"I have to say I prefer you waking me up to Jacob's lovely face." he smiled at me.

'Uh-huh, well as flattered as I am I have to go get dressed now." I told him as I got up off the bed. "Your mom said if she has to come back down her, she's not gonna be happy." I said as I walked out the door. I walked over to my room and quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed one of the jackets I'd stolen from Alex and headed upstairs. I grabbed a pack of poptarts and sat on the counter to eat them. Alex emerged from the stairs a moment later, and I threw him a pack.

"We need to leave guys." Rosalie called from the living room.

"Looks like were taking our breakfast to go." I said hoping down from my seat. Alex took my hand in his as we walked to the car behind Rosalie.

The doctor visit started with a lot of test, and a lot of needles. Rosalie told me she was fine with the blood, but there were times when I questioned it. They told me all the blood work and everything was to make sure everything was fine with the baby, and I would get a call if anything was wrong. After they got everything they needed they said they were gonna try and find the baby's heartbeat. I laid still as the doctor tried to find the baby. A few minutes later I could her the thrumming of my baby's heart.

"That's my baby?" I asked. Alex took my hand in his, and brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

"Yep, it got a good strong heartbeat." the doctor said. "Now in a few weeks we'll be able to let you see the baby, and find out what your having. Unless you prefer not to know."

"Oh we want to know." Alex said. "My Aunt's dieing to start shopping." the doctor laughed.

"Alright then I'll see you in a few weeks. Ms. Call." he left the room and we all followed him out. We headed back to the house, and Alex and I went downstairs.

"That just made it so real." I said sitting down in the couch. Alex sat beside me and laid his head o my stomach.

"There really is a little baby in there." he sighed. "Daddy's little girl."

"I'm telling you it's a boy." he sat up. "I just know it's gonna be a little boy, with my brown hair and your blue eyes."

"No it's gonna be a little girl, that's looks just like her momma." he smiled at me. "Trust me on this."

"Your wrong." I told him. "This is my baby is gonna be a handsome little boy."

**A/N: Tell me what you think Faylen and Alex's baby will be. **


	8. Awkward

**Chapter 8.**

**Awkward**

"Hi baby it's your cousin Nessie, and your mommy's gonna make me you godmother." Nessie had her head down to my stomach cooing at the baby inside.

"It's so strange that you and Alex do that, I'm not even showing yet and you guys plaster your faces to my stomach." I laughed.

"I just wanna be close to my goddaughter or son." Nessie said. "I'm gonna spoil whichever it is rotten."

"Faylen, Nessie come upstairs for a minute." Aunt Bella called from the stairwell. Nessie and I left our seat on the couch and headed upstairs and found everyone in the front room. "You two have a visitor." she said as Austin walked out from behind her.

"Ohmigod, Austin." I ran and hugged him and he picked me up and spun me around. "How long are you staying?"

"Just a few days, fall break." he said. "How's my little niece or nephew doing?" he asked looking down at my stomach.

"Great, I'm not emptying my stomach every five minutes anymore." I told him. "How mad was dad and gramps?"

"Dad wasn't so much mad as shocked, and gramps well…." Austin looked around the room. "He threatened to come up here and beat the guy the knocked you up. He's gotten past it now, wants you to hurry up and come home."

"Why didn't mom and dad come with you?" I asked.

"They couldn't get off work, mom really wanted to though. I think they'll come around Christmas."

"Uh, you should stop hogging your brother, I would like to hug him to." Nessie pushed her way past me and hugged Austin. "Good to see you cousin."

"Same here, where's uncle Jake? He's usually following you like a little lost puppy." Austin said, Rosalie laughed having said something along those lines earlier this week.

"He went into town with Alex for something," Nessie shrug her shoulders, "Come on we'll show you where you can stay." Nessie pulled him toward the stairs and down to the basement. He was just as shocked as I was when he saw how nice it was. "You'll have to take the couch, it's super comfy though."

"You can put your bags in my room." I took his hand and pulled him into my room, where he collapsed on my bed. I laid down beside him and he put his arm around me.

"I can't believe my twin sister is having a baby." he said.

"I'm still kind of in shock myself." I told him, "It didn't really hit me until the other day, we went to the doctor and I heard it's heartbeat. I wish you could've been the Aus, it was amazing."

"Yeah Rosalie kinda of recorded it and sent it to mom." Austin laughed.

"That sneak. I wish she would have told me."

"So what's baby daddy like?" he asked.

"Alex is sweet, a lot like Emmett, a smartass at time, and a real nice guy." I told him.

"Smartass huh? Sounds perfect for my smartass sister." He laughed. "I still don't like him though.

"You never like anyone I'm with. I dated Brandon for a year, and you hated his guts, and now you're like best friends."

"You're my sister, I'm suppose to like guys you date, especially the ones that knock you up." I slapped his arm.

"Umm, okay well at least his sticking around to help, and the whole knocked up part, just as much my fault as his." I told him.

"Hey Faylen we just got back and I brought you some-" Alex stopped in the doorway. "Hello"

"Alex this is Austin, Austin this is-"

"The guy that knocked up my twin." Austin jumped out of bed putting on his tough guy face. "You know my gramps told me when I saw you I should kick your ass." Alex took a step back, "Lucky you for you, I love my sister to much to do that."

"Oh please Austin, if you were gonna hurt him you would have done it seven week's ago when I called home." I told him.

"Uh-huh anyway, we got you some Subway while we were out." Alex said. "I think we may have enough for your brother, that is if Jake didn't eat all three of his sandwiches yet."

"He better not have." Austin flew up the stairs to the kitchen.

"That had to have been the most awkward moment of my life." Alex said. "I for real thought he was gonna be me senseless for a moment." I laughed.

"Austin's a lover not a fighter trust me. He acts all big and tough but that's just because he hangs out with wolves all the time." I told him.

"So Quil still hanging out with kids?" I could hear Jacob asking as we came into the kitchen.

"Yeah Claire's finally old enough that they can acutally date. She's living with Emily and Sam right now, she hates it though cause Brandon's there." Austin said.

"And Brandon's a class A dick." I said taking my seat with the others.

"Which is why you dated him dear sister."

"In my defence I was like thirteen." I told him. "If I'd known then what I know now, trust me wouldn't have went there."

"On to a slightly less awkward subject, the race this weekend was cancled due to exsecive rainfall." Alex said.

"For some reason, I'm thrilled and dissaopinted all at the same time." I laughed. "You haven't taken you hoodie back yet have you?"

"No," Alex looked at me, "Why?"

"I may have ripped a whole in it last week." I told him.

"She was really stressing," Nessie said. "I've thought about making her sit with uncle Jazz to mellow her out cause that's ridiculous."

"You race?" Austin asked.

"Jake and I both do, mom fixes the cars up for us and we race them." Alex told him. "It's a real rush when your out on the track."

"You should try it sometime Austin." Jacob said.

"Jake Cassie's gonna kill you Austin even set's foot on that track." Aunt Bella said coming in the kitchen to sit with us. "And I don't need another one of kids in trouble while in my care."

"She would never let you watch a child again." Jake laughed.

"Trust me mom doesn't blame you Aunt Bells." Austin said.

"Oh no trust me, they know it's all me." I told her. "I've been giving the, 'drinking with boys can lead to bad decisoion which since I was fourteen. It just never sunk in." they all laughed. We ate our lunch then went to a movie, Austin's choice so it was some zoombie film thst made me sick about halfway through. Nessie took us all shopping, and then we all went out to eat, before heading home for the night.

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming guys! Let me know how you like the story, what you think should happen next, and what you think about the characters. Let me know what you think the baby should, I'm almost certain on what I want, but if I get enough votes in the other direction I may change that.**


	9. Halloween

**Chapter 9**

**Halloween**

On Halloween Nessie turned the first floor of the Cullen home into a haunted house. Alice had been helping her plan it for weeks, and it took two day to get everything put up. They had went out and picked everyone up a costume, Frankenstein and his bride for Emmett and Rosalie, a fairy and huntsmen for Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were a doctor and nurse, and Bella and Edward were as Dracula and his bride. For herself and Jacob she picked out a dead football player and cheerleader, and a pirate and princess for me and Alex.

"You and Alex need to be down at the road to lead people up to the trail where Alice and Jasper will take them." Nessie said. "We'll take care of everything else." We were putting the finishing touches on our costume with an hour before the house opened.

"Well I'm gonna go get a snack before we head down." I told her.

"Don't get anything that' gonna make you sick." Nessie said.

"Our mess up your makeup." Alice added. I waved them both off and headed upstairs. I found a granola bar and sat down to eat it as I waited on the others.

"Come quietly my lady, and I shall not hurt the others." A plastic sword went across my neck as I through the wrapper away. I turned around quickly and arms wrapped around me.

"You make a very convincing pirate." I said kissing Alex.

"Well I'm taking you as my prisoner, Princess Faylen." he hugged me tight. We headed out to the truck which had a wagon hitched on to the back of it for the hayride up to where Alice and Jasper would be waiting. We waited down at the clearing along the edge the drive, that Jasper and Emmett had made into a gravel parking lot, for the people wanting to visit the Cullen's Haunted House.

About thirty minutes later vistors started showing up. Most were parents bringing there kid by before they went trick-or-treating, little pumpkins, ghost, princess, power rangers, and puppy dogs were getting out of cars, candy bags in hand. There were a few teenagers though, with nothing better to do on a small town Friday night.

"Ahoy there boys and girls, mums and dads, brothers and sisters, and welcome to the Cullen home." Alex said as everone gathered around us. "This is Princess Faylen, a prisnor from my last raid, I see lots of other pretty little princess that might have to join my pirate crew." A few of the little girls screamed and hid behind there parents. "Princess lead them to the wagen."

"Yes sir." I said bowing and turning toward the truck leading the others. I climbed up in the wagon and sat toward the group that was coming in behind me. They all took there seat and Alex shut us in before getting in the truck and heading up the drive. "They say these woods are huanted by a fairy and huntsman, who were once in love." I spoke slowly and softly, "But when the fairy left him, the huntsman went crazy and started to hunt the fairy, swearing he woudn't rest till he found her." Just then Alex hit the breaks.

"Hurry follow me the huntsman is coming."Alice popped out from behind the trees and hurried the group off the wagon. They followed her and as we drove back up the house we heard them scream as Jasper jumped out at them. We hurried in the house and down to the basement to hang out till everything was over. I sat down on the couch and Alex joined me, wrapping his arms around me.

"This time last year I was out toilet papering houses." I said, Alex laughed.

"Isn't your gramps chief of police?" he asked.

"Makes it that more interesting when you get caught." I told him. "He would just pull up beside us and say 'run if you want, doesn't matter cause I know all your parents,' and of coruse we would all run."

"That's sounds fun." he said. "Rosalie and Emmett took me trick-or-treating for the first time ever about a month after I moved in here."

"Really?" I turned so I could face him, "I bet you went as a football player."

"No close though, I was a baseball player." he smiled at me. "What was your favorite coustume when you were younger?"

"Austin and always went in paired coustumes, my favorite would have to be the year I went as a witch." I told him, "I was pretty dang cute."

"I bet you were." he kissed the top of my head. We waited for the others to finish up and the guest to leave before we all changed out of our coustumes and scrubed the makeup off. Then we watched some scary movies until we all feel asleep.

The next day was spent cleaning up the first floor, wiping up fake blood, taking down spider webs, and putting up skeletons. It took us most of the day to get everything restored back to Esme's standereds. Jake and Alex were doing a practice run at the track tonight since the still weren't holding race, due to slight flooding so Nessie and I were spending the night at home together. We sat on the couch a bowl of popcorn betweens us watching reruns on tv.

"So what are you guys gonna do when the baby get's here?" Nessie asked. "Like where's the nursery gonna go?"

"I haven't even thought about it." I told her.

"Mom and Aunt Rose were saying that maybe you and Alex should move into your room, and then turn his into the nursery." she siad. "They're trying to convince your dad and mine that it's a good idea."

"Well I mean it's not like we could get in to much more trouble then we are now." I laughed. "Would you and Jake mind though, having a screaming child down here?"

"Jacob can sleep through anything," Nessie told me, "and this is going to be my godchild, how could I not want it down here with me? It'll make it much easier for me to spoil it if it's on the same floor."

"Between you and Alice this child will have everything they could ever need."

"That's the plan dear cousin, that's the plan." Nessie went to sleep a while later, but I staying on the couch slowly drifting to sleep.

When I woke up it was slightly darker then I expected, and I was in my room. I sat up and looked around the room and found Alex coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." he said climbing in bed beside me. "We would have been home earlier but Jake's car malfunctioned."

"It's okay." I told him snuggling into him. "Nessie and I had a nice talk today."

"About what?"

"Plans for the baby's room." I said. "Apperently your mom and Aunt Bella think we should share this room and make your room the nursery. I don't want to do that though, if you don't want to."

"I'm fine with it, I spend most of my nights in here anyway so it's not a big deal. What did uncle Eddy have to say about this?' he asked.

"There still trying to convincing him and dad." I said. "I'm sure they will with time."

"Yeah me too babe." he yawned and then we both drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Reviews are much loved guys :D Let me know what you think the baby will be, and maybe baby names? **


	10. This is Why I love Alice

**Chapter 10**

**This is why I Love Alice**

"It official I have no jeans that fit." I said as I took off the final pair I tried on and pulled my sweats back on. Alex came in the room and hugged me.

"I'm sure you've got something." I pointed to the pile of jeans in my floor. "Or not, maybe you should go talk to Alice and see if she'll take you too-"

"Already taken care of." Nessie came into my room shopping bags on her arms.

"This is why I love Alice, she's always two steps ahead.

"There not quite maternity yet, just a few sizes bigger then yours, she says she's had them for weeks now." Nessie told me before she pulled Alex out of the room so I could change. We were going to the movies tonight to see a new dance movie Nessie wanted to watch, I was feeling more like staying home after thirty minutes of trying on pants. Thankfully the first pair I pulled out of Alice's bag fit perfectly.

"Are we ready now?" Jacob asked as I stepped out of the room.

"Yes we are." I said as I turned for the stairs.

We stopped at the food court before going to the movie, because well a pregnant girls gotta eat. Plus Jake and Alex are always hungry. We were eating some burgers when a girl with bleach blond hair, the shortest skirt I'd ever seen, a shirt that her boobs were completely hanging out of and heels so high she could barely move walked over to us.

"Hey Alex, haven't seen you around lately." she said touching his shoulder. _Bitch back up._

"That's because he's afraid he'd catch an STD just standing next to." Nessie snapped at her.

"Well, well Nessa, grow a pair of balls have we." she looked around the table and saw me. "Oh and who's this, Nessa's long lost sister."

"Actually skank I'm her cousin, and his girl friend." I told her. "If I wasn't pregnant with his baby, I would drag you into the bathroom and beat the living shit out of you."

"I doubt you could." she smirked.

"Oh trust me hunny, I didn't get sent here for being mommy's perfect little girl. I've been kicked out of a school for beating a chick up that cheated on my brother." I said. "So I suggest you step away from Alex, and quickly, or in a few months you'll wish you'd never met me."

"Whatever." she huffed before turning and walking away.

"My niece the badass." Jacob chuckled.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked.

"Just the school whore, she was after Jacob last year, this year she want's Alex." Nessie said. "I doubt she'll try to go after him again though."

"She better not, I'll teach the bitch a lesson she'll never forget." I smirked.

"Did you really get kicked out of school for beating someone up?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, this new girl started at the rez school, she was Brady's lovely new stepdaughter. She started dating Austin a few weeks after she moved in, and he cared a lot about her. Until we found out she was sleeping with Lucas Newton." I told them. "I snapped the next day when I saw her, I just kept punching until I got pulled off her." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I bet your dad got a laugh out of that one." Jake said.

"He thought it was funny as hell, mom on the other hand, thought my explosion was a bad thing." I laughed.

"Well we better go our we'll be late for our movie." Nessie said.

The movie we saw was pretty good, just the right amount of dancing with a good love story. Jacob and Alex made noises every time a guy took they're shirt off and Nessie would smack them. It was a fun night, other then Candy visiting at the beginning.

"I'm so freaking tired." I said as I slumped against Alex in the backseat of Nessie's car.

"Your always tired Fay." Nessie laughed.

"One of the joys of pregnancy, fatigue." I told her. I was asleep before we got home.

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews guys, the more there are the faster I writer. Keep giving me input on baby names and the sex of the baby. (Emily, I'm not naming the baby after your dog lol) I know this chapter was short, but I've been busy this week. Sorry guys. **


	11. This Should Be Fun

**Chapter 11. **

**This Should Be Fun**

"Faylen wake up." I could hear Nessie's voice but wasn't ready to give up sleep. "Ugh! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she started jumping on my bed. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"I swear you act just like a three year old." I said. "What do you want?"

"Guess where we're going for Thanksgiving." I looked at her. "Fork's, to the old house."

"What!" I yelled sitting up straight. "As in all of us?"

"Yes all of us, we leave tonight." she smiled.

"Oh great." I feel back on my pillow.

"Better get packing cousin." she skipped out of the room. Sometimes I wanted to smack my overly excitable cousin. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet and found some sweats and a t-shirt. If we were gonna be in the car for a few hours I wasn't bothering with jeans. I dressed and pulled my hair back in a bun, I stood in front of the mirror and put my hand on the bump, visible now in even my baggy tee's. I sighed and walked to my closet to start packing.

"So how scared should I be about going to your hometown?" Alex asked coming in and sitting on my bed.

"That depends on who all want's to meet you." I told him. "I have a lot of fatherly figures, on the rez everyone treats all the kids as there own."

"So I'm gonna get killed." he laughed.

"Maybe, but I doubt it, they'd never leave me without a father for my child." I told him.

"Nice to know I'm safe for now." he smiled.

"What time do we leave?" I asked him. "Nessie wasn't completely clear when she woke me up."

"I think at five, they wanna get there before it's to late." he said. "Esme and Carlisle left this morning to get the house ready."

"That means mom will be at the house when we get there." he looked at me. "If your scared of anyone it should be her."

"She's right son, Cassie can be quite terrifying." Emmett said as he came in the room. "She got the ball's of the Swan family." he laughed.

"Now I know where Faylen got them." Alex said.

"Trust me mom's worse." I told him. "Mom's very protective of us, which is why she flips every time we get hurt, and then sends to Oregon."

"I don't think that's why you hear Faylen." Emmett said.

"Hush Emmett, anyway don't stay in the same room with her by yourself for to long." I told him "She might hurt you."

"Well bring on thanksgiving." he laughed. I was dreading going home and seeing all my friends right now.

The ride to Forks took a few hours Nessie and I feel asleep in the back of uncle Edwards car. We had to wait till nightfall to drive through the town so no one would see Aunt Bella or the rest of the Cullen's. The house was all lit up when we pulled in the driveway, and mom's car was already there.

"This should be fun." I mumbled, Nessie giggled beside me and I glared at her. We got out of the car and grabbed our bags before heading into the house. I walked in the house and mom attacked me with a hug.

"Oh Faylen I've missed you so much." she said stepping back and looking me over. "Look at this," she put her hand on my stomach, "I guess this is all really happening."

"Yeah mom, it is." I said.

"Faylen, Cassie if you don't move out of the door way I'm gonna be forced to push you."

"Jacob you push my daughter and you'll never walk straight again." Mom said.

"Oh little sister, how've I missed you." Jacob hugged mom before taking his bags upstairs. I followed him up Nessie beside.

"We're sharing daddy's old room." she said. "Come on." she led me up the stairs and down the hall to Edward's old bedroom, that had at one time been used by my mom. "The beds big enough for the two of us, but I can sleep on the couch if you don't want to share."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch Nessie." I laughed. "Let's unpack, the less time mom and dad have to talk to Alex the better." She giggled and then we started unpacking.

When we went back downstairs dad was sitting in the living room talking to Alex _oh hell_. I walked over and sat on the couch next to Alex, and dad smiled.

"No hug for daddy?" he asked. I rolled my eyes before going over to hug him. "I sure have missed you baby girl."

"I missed you to daddy." I said sitting back down. I put a hand on my stomach and dad's eyes followed my movement. "He wasn't being to mean was he?" he asked Alex.

"No he was just making sure I understood what I'd gotten myself into." Alex said. "He told me your gramps is the one I need to worry about."

"Yeah gramps has guns, and he carries them with him." I told him, "But he won't hurt you too bad, I hope."

"Well that very reassuring." he laughed.

"Uncle Embry." Nessie can skipping over and sat down beside dad. "It's so nice to see you." She hugged him.

"I find it sad that I had to ask my daughter for a hug but my niece just skips over and gives me one." he said.

"Embry back off my girl." Jacob chuckled as he came in the room.

"Well if it isn't my brother from another mother." dad said. "Long time no see bro."

"I'm in desperate need of some bro-time." Jacob said. "Cliff diving tomorrow?"

"Sounds good man." dad said as they high five.

"I swear every time the two of you get together you go back to the mentality of a sixteen year old." Mom and Bella came down the stairs.

"Jacob never left the mentality of a sixteen year old." Aunt Bella told her. "Which is why we now have two race cars in our garage."

"There pretty awesome." Austin said.

"No that's dangerous." Mom said.

"This coming from the girl who hopped fences, ran from dogs and on occasion jumped off cliffs to keep her dad from knowing she rode motorcycles." Jacob said.

"Haha, he's got ya there paleface, we spent many a night trapped in the Clearwater's backyard." dad smirked.

"He can have a motorcycle, but not a racecar." mom told him.

"So it settled, I'm getting a motorcycle." Austin and Alex high five, and mom sighed. "I can not wait to tell the guys." Austin turned toward the door.

"I'm coming." I said standing up and following him. "Coming Alex? Nessie?" They nodded and followed behind me.

"No trouble tonight Faylen." Mom warned.

"Mom I'm pregnant, how much trouble can I get in." I laughed as we walked out the door.

We rode out to La Push and found everyone on the beach around the fire, not surprising. We parked the car and walked down the beach to where they were all standing.

"Hey guys look who came to town." Austin yelled as we neared the group.

"Faylen!" Raven turned and came running over. "How dare you leave me hear with Claire."

"Sorry it wasn't really my choice." I told her taking Alex's hand in mine.

"Oh this is baby daddy." she smiled. "He's cute Fay, that means your baby's gonna be adorable." she put her hand on my belly.

"Haha you would know adorable baby's Raven." I laughed. "What'd you do with Kylie tonight?" Kylie was Raven and Jared Jr.'s daughter, she was almost a year old now.

"She's at home with my dad." Raven told me. "Friday nights are my JJ nights. When do you find out what your having."

"We go in after we get back from this little trip." I told her, JJ came up behind her and snaked his arm's around her waist.

"A new mommy on the rez what a refreshing change." he looked at Alex, "I'm JJ welcome to the daddy club."

"I'm Alex's." he said. "Do you guys do this often?"

"We're down on the beach almost every night." JJ told him, "Drinking, partying, falling in fires." JJ looked at me and laughed.

"That was one time, and at least I didn't roll down the hill cause I was drunk off my ass, JJ." I smirked.

"Whatever Faylen." he said. "So are we gonna go join the party our what?" We laughed and followed JJ back to the fire. We stayed out on the beach for a few hours then headed home for the night.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter let me know if you did. I'm a couple more chapters till we find out what the baby is, so let me know what you think it should be. Give me some baby names to you guys. I'm thinking the next chapter I might do a bit from Cassie's POV just because I really miss writing as her, let me know if you like that idea. **


	12. Cassie

**Chapter 12**

**Cassie**

**Cassie's Pov**

I stood on the balcony looking out on the Cullen's driveway, it seemed like only yesterday I was here hoping my sister would make it through her dangerous pregnancy. Now my niece was grown, I have two children of my own and my seventeen year old daughter was almost five months into her pregnancy.

"What are you thinking about Paleface?" Embry came up and sat beside me.

"Faylen, and the baby.' I told him, "Never thought I'd be so young and a grandma."

"You also never thought you'd marry a werewolf, have a vampire have sister, or a hybrid niece, but you do." he said.

"At times I'm amazed anything surprises me anymore." I laughed. "You didn't threaten the boy to much last night did you?" I asked. "Because dad's gonna give him an earful at lunch."

"No I just made sure he was gonna stick around for awhile, take care of my little girl and grandchild." he chuckled, "I also know that me being in a pack means that Faylen had many father like figures that will hunt him down if he leaves her."

"Oh your such a wonderful daddy." I gave him a kiss and then headed inside.

"Cassandra, could you and Embry come in here for a minute?" Edward called from the living room.

"All these years and you still call me Cassandra," I said. "It's Cassie, Edward." he chuckled.

"We need to talk to you about something." Bella said.

"What is it Bells?" I asked.

"We're trying to work out a living arrangement for when the baby comes." she told me. "So we were thinking Alex should move into a room with Faylen, and well turn Alex's room into the nursery."

"I don't see a problem with it." I said. "Embry?"

"The baby's gonna need a room, so why not." he agreed. "Although I don't think we should let Charlie in on the living situation." We all laughed. Dad had flipped when he found out about Faylen, started rambling on about losing his daughter to fast and now losing his granddaughter too. He wanted to drive to Portland that night and kill Alex in his sleep. We talked him out of it though, yeah Charlie's not good with bad news. I was afraid for the poor boy this afternoon when Charlie came over for lunch in a few hours. Dad still wasn't completely over it, so I'm sure he'll have some choice words for Alex.

"What time is gramps coming?" Nessie asked as she skipped down the stairs, Jake, Alex and Faylen close behind.

"About an hour." Bella answered.

"That's just enough time for you to hide Alex." Nessie said with a giggle.

"Come on Nessie he's already nervous, don't make him run for the hills." Jacob said.

"Yeah I'm sure Charlie will leave the gun at home." Edward laughed.

"The two of you are so not helping right now." Rosalie snapped. Alex had gone white, Faylen had said she warned him about her grandfather, and his tendency to carry weapons with him. Lunch was going to be interesting.

**Faylen POV**

Gramps was on his way over the house for lunch. Alex and I were in the living room, Alex looking more nervous then ever. He didn't talk just listened carefully for the sound of gramps' car. More then once he'd thought about taking Nessie up on her hiding idea, mom assured him that'd only make things worse.

"Take a deep breath and calm down." I said. "Gramps loves me, he won't hurt you."

"I hope your right, cause I'd rather not die today." he shifter beside me.

"Did your mom tell we got the okay for the nursery?" I asked him, trying to take his mind off the upcoming event.

"Yeah, she said Alice and Nessie are gonna start on it as soon as we find out what were having." he said.

"I'm pretty excited to see what they'll do with it." I held his hand in mine.

"Knowing Nessie and Alice it'll be over the top." he told me. "Full scale Hundred Acre Wood." he laughed.

"To over done." Alice chimed from the dinning room, "Oh and Charlie's here." Alex stiffened beside me and I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"It'll be okay." I said, we sat on the couch as Nessie opened the door and squealed as she hugged gramps.

"One granddaughter down one to go." he said looking around.

"I'm in here gramps." I called from my seat. I stood up as he came into the room and walked over to meet him. I gave him a hug and he kissed my forehead.

"I've missed ya girl." he told me.

"Missed you too gramps." he looked at my stomach before arching out and rubbing it.

"A great grandpa and not even sixty yet." he laughed. "I suppose you're the one that did it." he said looking at Alex.

"Yes sir, my names Alex McCarty." Alex and gramps shook hands.

"Well Mr. McCarty let's go have a little chat before lunch." Gramps lead Alex out of the living room.

"Don't hurt him gramps." I called.

"Wouldn't dream about it baby girl." he smiled at me. They walked out of the room and Nessie sat beside me.

"Aren't you glad we came home?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, best trip ever." I laughed. "I hope gramps doesn't scare him off."

"He won't Alex care's to much about you too let that happen." she smiled.

"Time to eat guys." Mom called from the kitchen. We all ate lunch talking about plans for thanksgiving dinner, and who would bring what. After lunch I walked outside with Alex.

"What'd he say to you?" I asked him.

"About the same thing that your dad did." he paused and took a deep breath. "Then he asked if I intended on marrying you." I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him.

"What'd you say?"

"The truth, I'd told him I hadn't really thought about. We're still getting to know each other, I can't make a decision like that yet." he said.

"Good." I let out a sigh of relief. "Gramps can be pushy."

"He just want's what's best for his granddaughter." Alex hugged me.

Thanksgiving took place in the Cullen dining room, Grandpa Billy came, Sue Clearwater and Seth showed up, and so did gramps. It was a full house and everyone was happy and talking. Sue sat between Gramps, and grandpa Billy, the two had been fighting for her love for years now. The dinner was excellent, and everyone had a good time. After we ate we had to say our goodbyes to everyone before heading back to Portland.

"I'll see you girls real soon." Gramps said hugging me and Nessie. "Love you." "Love you too gramps." we said in unison.

"I'll see you in a few weeks sis, when we come for Christmas." Austin said hugging me.

"See ya bro." I walked over to dad and gave him a hug. "I'll see you soon daddy, I love you."

"Love you too baby girl." he hugged me tight and then pushed me toward mom.

"You better call me as soon as you find out what that baby is." she hugged me. "I love you Fay, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." I kissed her cheek and then we left.

**A/N: Next chapter we find out what the baby is, hope you guys are excited. Let me know what you think it's gonna be if you haven't already. Keep the reviews coming. **


	13. It's a

**Chapter 13**

**It's a…**

My room had slowly morphed into mine and Alex's room, becoming a combination of both our old rooms. My black and green furniture was now filled with things from his room. Alex's room had been locked down by Nessie and Alice, who allowed no one else in our out until it was completely finished. They didn't know they're exact plans yet, but they apparently had they're ideas.

"Tomorrow's the big day." Nessie came and laid next to me on my bed. "I get to find out if I have a goddaughter, or godson."

"Are you coming with us, Bella and Rosalie can't make, so we have room for one more." I told her.

"Are you serious right now cousin." I nodded and she hugged me. "I love you so so so much."

"Yeah I know Nessie." I laughed.

"Okay, back off the girlfriend Nessie." Alex said coming into the room, he laid on the other side of me and put his arm around me. "I take it she's coming with us tomorrow."

"Hell yes, I am." Nessie jumped off the bed. "Now I've gotta go tell Jacob what an amazing cousin I have." She skipped out of the room, smiling the whole way.

"That is the godmother of our child." Alex laughed. "Maybe we should have thought that one through."

"Ness well be an amazing godmother." I told him. "She's gonna love this kids almost as much as we do, and spoil them rotten."

"Well we know that's last parts true." he laughed. "Nessie's already got stuff on hold waiting to find out if it's a boy or girl."

"That does not surprise me at all." I told him. "I can not wait to see our little boy tomorrow."

"You mean our little girl." Alex said.

"We are not discussing this tonight." I looked over at him. "Just trust me on this one, a mom knows, it's a boy."

"From what I've heard Aunt Bella thought Nessie was a boy and clearly…."

"Aunt Bella also thought she could cliff dive during a storm, and take on vampires and werewolf's." I told him.

"Very true." he laughed. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I guess we'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out."

"As long as it's a healthy baby, I don't really care what it is." Alex said. "My little girl will be perfect though."

"UGH!" I elbowed him in the rib. "Let's just get some sleep our appointment is early tomorrow."

"Alright night babe." We slid under the covers and drifted to sleep.

The next morning we awoke early and started getting ready for the much awaited doctors appointment. Nessie was ready before anyone, a first for her, cooking a small breakfast. We ate and then headed out to Nessie's car and drove to the hospital. The fifteen minutes we spent in the waiting room seemed like and eternity, and when the doctor finally called my name we all stood up and almost sprinted for the door.

"We'll looks like the three of you are excited." the doctor laughed. "Who do we have with us today?"

"This is my cousin Nessie, and my boyfriend Alex." I told him.

"You are the baby's father?" he looked at Alex who nodded. "Well then let's see what your having. He squeezed the gel on to my belly and after a few minutes my baby was on the screen.

"Well it looks like your having a boy." I high five Nessie, and Ale chuckled. "I take it you already had ideas about what it was."

"We said boy, he said girl." I told him.

"My godson is so adorable." Nessie said staring at the screen.

"Of course he is look as his daddy." Alex joked. The doctor had a few questions and things to go over before we could leave. When we went home everyone was waiting to hear the news and they we're all extremely happy when we said it was a little boy. Nessie and Alice retreated to the nursery to begin work. I called mom to tell her, and then Raven they both screamed in my ear. Alex and I walked outside and sat on the porch.

"I told he was a little boy." I laughed.

"I was wrong to doubt you." he said, as he rested his head to my stomach. "Hey little man sorry I thought you was a little girl, I promise I'll make up for it though." I laughed and he started to rub my belly.

"I bet your gonna be such a good daddy." I said.

"I hope so, I don't wanna screw with this kid like my parents did with me." he said. "I mean they did help me get to Rose and Emmett, but I still wish they would have done a better job raising me themselves."

"You'll be twice the parent they were," I told him, "You've got your mom to help you, she's amazing with kids, and Emmett seems like an amazing dad, I'm sure you've learned some from him."

"I love you so much Faylen Michelle Call." he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you to Alex." I hugged him tight before we walked back in the house.

**A/N: Sorry to you guys that wanted it to be a girl, but it's a BOY! :D So tell what you guys think of the story so far and let me know what you guys think the name should be.**


	14. Baby Names and Kicks

**Chapter 14.**

**Baby Name and Kicks **

"Please Nessie I just want one little peek." I begged standing outside the nursery door.

"Not until it's finished." Nessie said. "It's only gonna take us a few more day to finish it up." I gave up and walked off to find Alex, but I found his mom first.

"How are we doing today?" She asked.

"Good, I'm glad my morning sickness is starting to pass. It's nice to not have to run to the bathroom every five minutes." I told her.

"I want you to know how happy this is making." Rosalie said. "I do wish you two would have been older but still. I've always loved children, always wanted to have children and grandchildren." She touched my stomach. "Next to getting Alex your giving me the greatest gift of all, the chance to have a grandchild to spoil and love." I hugged her.

"I love you Rosalie, and I couldn't ask for my child to have a better grandmother. I have no doubts that this will be the most loved little boy ever." I said.

"I realize you and Alex are still young, and haven't known each other long, but I do believe the two of you are soul mates." Rosalie told me.

"Sometimes I feel that way too, but it's still to soon to even think about that." I smiled at her. "We need to get through this fist anyway." I rubbed my stomach and laughed.

"Well I promise you no matter what, I won't allow my son to leave you alone with my grandson. If nothing else Emmett and I will always be here for you." I nodded, as Alex walked into the room.

"Hey babe." he sat down beside me and kissed the top of my head. "Did you get into the nursery?"

"Of course not." I told him. "Nessie and Alice want us to see at as a finished product, they won't even tell me what theme there doing." I pouted. "They said it'll be done in a few days though."

"As long as they don't give my little a boy a pink room I'll be fine." he laughed.

"Have the two of started thinking of names yet?" Rosalie asked.

"No not yet." Alex told her.

"Well you better get on it." she walked out of the room and left us.

"She's right, we know what were having we need to start thinking of names." I told Alex.

"Well let's start thinking." he pulled me off the couch and we headed down to our room. We sat on the bed and he pulled up his laptop and found a website with a list of baby names. After about an hour we had a few names picked out.

"So we like Ayden James, Carter Matthew, and Wyatt Dale." I said. "I wanna run those by mom before we pick."

"That's fine." he put his laptop down and laid back on the bed. I laid down beside him and he wrapped his arm around me. "When are your parent's gonna be here?"

"They're coming in two I think, they have to wait for Austin's school to let out." I said. "I think gramps is coming too." Alex's rolled over and yelled into the pillow. "Oh come on, I think he was starting to like you."

"Oh yes, we were become the best of friends." he said. "Which is why his last words to me were 'if you hurt my granddaughter I will hunt you down and kill you' yeah he just loves me." I hugged him.

"Gramps is just protective." I told him, "I promise he won't be as bad this time." I kissed his cheek. "Don't you have a race tonight?"

"Yeah I need to go get ready." he sighed. "Are you gonna ride with Ness?"

"Yeah I think so, standing in the garage for an hour doesn't sound like much fun tonight." I laughed.

"Alright well I'll see you there then." he gave me and kiss and then got off the bed. I went to find Nessie as he got ready for tonight.

"Nessie Cullen are you in there?" I yelled as I knocked on the nursery door.

"Yeah give a second I'll be out." she called back. I went and slumped down on the couch and watched for her to emerge from the room. "Do you wanna go get something to eat before we go to the track."

"Sure let me go change real quick." I walked in the room and changed shirts before pulling a hoodie on. I was showing big time now, belly starting to show even in my baggy hoodie. I walked out of the room and found Nessie waiting we headed to the car and we to the dinner to grab a snack before the race.

"No boys today?" Stacy asked as we sat down.

"I'm sure they'll want to come in later." Nessie told her, "We snuck off by ourselves before the race."

"Have you found out what the baby's gonna be yet?" Stacy asked me.

"Yeah we're having a boy." I told her.

"We'll congratulations sweetheart." Stacy said. We ate and then headed out to the race tracks, we went to the garage first to wish the boys luck before going up to our seats to watch the race.

"So are you gonna let your little boy race?" Nessie asked.

"I honestly don't know yet." I told her, "As scared as I get watching Alex race imagine me watching my child."

"Haha you'd have a heart attack before the first lap was over." Nessie said. "I'd pay money to watch your reaction to your kid in a race."

"Thank you cousin, I'm glad you think my anxiety is funny." I laughed. We watched the race, Jacob and Alex fighting for first. Everything was going good until the end of the last lap, Alex's car got a flat and spun of control hitting the wall. The front looked like it was smashed up pretty good.

"Damn it." I yelled, Nessie gasped and covered her mouth.

"Come on, we gotta get down there." She said grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs. We went as fast as we could down to the pit, Rosalie was already down there, an and ambulance had pulled up. I let go of Nessie hand and took off toward.

"Alex." I yelled trying to make my way over the but someone stopped me.

"Rose is already over there with him." I turned to see Emmett. "They're taking him to the hospital Carlisle gonna meet him there. Get Nessie and the two of you follow the ambulance, I'll get Jake and be out there as soon as I can." I nodded and then ran back over to Nessie.

"We need to go now." I told her, we headed back to her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. We went back to the Emergency Room and waited for Rose to come back with news. Emmett and the rest of the family came in moments later and we waited together. When Rosalie came out we all stood up.

"He's in a lot of pain right now." she said. "His legs broken, he sprang his wrist and his got a cut on his head, but he should be okay. Carlisle taking him back to surgery right now." Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief at once. Nessie and I sat back down, she laid her head on my shoulder, and I leaned mine against hers. Moment's later I felt a jolt in my stomach and put my hands where I felt the movement, a few minutes later I felt it again.

"Nessie, give me you hand." she looked at me confused. "He's kicking give me your damn hand." she laughed but gave me her hand, I put it where mine had been. After a minute or Nessie smiled.

"That is so cool, Jacob come here." Everyone took turns placing there hands on my stomach trying to feel the baby move. In a way it helped pass the time till Carlisle came out to see us and tell us how Alex was doing.

"He's gonna be fine." he said, "He'll hurt quite a bit but he'll be as good as new in a matter of months."

"Can we see him?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe just two of you right now, he's still kind of groggy." Carlisle told us.

"You and Faylen go Rose." Emmett said. "I'll come up and see him in a bit." She nodded and Carlisle lead us to Alex's room. He looked like he might be sleeping when we walked in, his head was bandage, his leg as in a cast, and his arm was in a brace.

"Alex, I've brought some people back to see you son." Carlisle said. Alex turned to look at us and smiled. Rosalie walked in front of me into the room.

"Hey baby how you doing?" Rosalie asked, stroking his hair.

"I feel like shit." he said. "But Grandpa said the medicine should kick in soon." When he spoke the baby started kicking again. I grabbed his good hand and put it on my stomach. "Is that the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was kicking earlier, he started up again when he heard you talk." I told him. "I think he was scared with all the running me and Nessie did today."

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys." he said. I kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about that right now." I told him. "I'm gonna head back out so Emmett can come in before he goes back to sleep." I said.

"Love you Fay." I bent down to kiss him.

"Love you too Alex." I walked back to the waiting room and gave my pass to Emmett.

Rose and Emmett stayed with Alex at the hospital so I had Rosalie take me back to the house. It was odd sleeping in the room by myself again and it took me awhile to fall asleep but I finally did.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I woke to Nessie jumping on my bed where Alex would have been laying if he were home. "We finished your lovely nursery last night, well Alice finished it I slept." she said. "Do you wanna see it."

"Of course." I hoped out of bed and followed her across to the nursery. Alice was waiting at the door for us a grin on her face.

"Okay close your eyes." Alice said, I obeyed and I felt her hands on my back. "Open the door Ness." I heard the door open and Alice lead me in. "Alright Faylen, open your eyes." I opened them and gasped.

"It's amazing Alice." I said. The walls in the room were panted green, the crib, dresser, rocking chair, and changing table were all stained dark brown, there were jungle animals everywhere and the crib lining and mattress had a jungle print. On the back wall above the crib Alice had painted "It's a Jungle Out Here."

"I'm glad you like it." she said. I hugged them both.

"I love it and I know Alex will two." I said.

"I already sent him picture." Nessie said. "He loves it too."

"Now I must go and start planning a baby shower." Alice said walking toward the stairs.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know if you did. I've got three names for you guys to chose from, Ayden James, Carter Matthew, or Wyatt Dale, tell me which one you think I should pick. **


	15. Christmas

**Chapter 15.**

**Christmas**

Mom and the rest of the family came down the week before Christmas, I was happy to see them and be able to spend time with them. I showed mom the nursery Nessie and Alice worked so hard on she loved it of course, who wouldn't. Alex was still on crutches and would be for another couple weeks, so gramps was taking it easy on him. Alex and I had been working on choosing or finally baby name, so we could announce it at dinner tonight, but so far we were having no such luck.

"So here's what we're gonna do." Alex said going over to the desk getting paper, pencils and a cup. He came back over and sat on the bed writing on the paper and then ripping strips off and putting them in the cup. "We draw a name out of the cup and go with that one."

"If you think that's a good idea." he held the cup out to me and I reached in and pulled out a name. "Looks like our little boys name is Wyatt Dale McCarty."

"Well let's go let everyone know." Alex kissed me before we headed up to join the others for dinner. Even though Aunt Bella and the Cullen's didn't eat they still sat at the table with us for every family meal. and made small talk. About half way through the meal we got our chance to tell everyone the baby's name.

"So have you two picked out a good name yet?" Rosalie asked us.

"Yes mom we finally did." Alex told her. "We've decided his name is going to be Wyatt Dale McCarty."

"What do you guys thank?" I asked.

"It's lovely." Rosalie said.

"Amazing baby girl." mom agreed. Emmett and dad were both smiling at us, and I felt good about our decision. "So when are you going to have a baby shower?"

"I'm thinking the beginning of March." Alice said. "Since little Wyatt won't be born till April 16."

"Let us now a date as soon as you set one so we can have everyone here." mom smiled. "Leah and Emily are already planning your gifts." she laughed.

"I'm not surprised." I said.

"Claire's a little jealous, she always thought she'd be the first to have a baby and you beat her too it." dad told me.

"Just like Faylen beat her at everything else." Austin laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bella asked.

"Claire's a few years older then us so she always expected to one up Faylen at everything." Austin told her. "Faylen's almost always been taller then Claire, she's better at sports then Claire, and let's just say puberty hit Faylen harder and faster then it did Claire." Jacob, Alex, and Emmett, busted out laughing.

"It's not funny, she almost stopped talking to me." I told them.

"Claire's still as much of a drama queen now as she was when she was in diapers." Jacob said.

"Do you ever find it odd that both you and Quil have changed your girlfriends diapers?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't allowed to change Nessie diapers, thanks to your mother." Jacob said, "Not that I would want that as I memory." We all laughed and Nessie looked a nit embarrassed.

"Dog if it had been completely up to me you would've never even held the her." Rosalie said.

"That's why I love you Rose." Jacob walked over and gave Rosalie a hug, which she pushed off quickly.

"Ugh, you stink." she said.

"You can really feel the love in this family." mom laughed. "I've missed staying with you guys so much."

"Well we'll be seeing a lot more of you now." Rosalie said. A few moment's later dinner ended and everyone went off to bed.

The days leading up to Christmas flew by fast, and I was amazed Christmas morning I was up before Nessie. I woke Alex and we decide we would pay her back for the many rude awakenings she'd given us. We crept into her room, where she was still passed out, and walked over to her bed. Alex climbed up and started jumping up and down, and yelling her name.

"Wake up Nessie it's Christmas," I yelled, "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Fuck you Faylen." she mumbled rolling over.

"Your getting your little ass up out of that bed." I told her, "As many times as you woken me up this way, your gonna get up this once."

"Fine." she climbed out of bed and stood in front of me. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." I laughed. "Now go get dressed and wake Jacob up, so we can go open presents." She nodded making her way toward the closet, fifteen minutes later we were all upstairs and dressed, sitting in the living room by the Christmas tree. We opened our presents, I got an itunes card from Alice, silver earrings from Aunt Bella, and bracelet from Rosalie, a locket from mom and dad, and a ring from Alex. Alex got a bunch of car parts and clothes from his parents and the rest of the family, and I got a new hoodie to replace the one I ripped. Nessie got a new car, and so did Jacob, Austin got his motorcycle.

"Next Christmas is going to have to be a good," Rosalie said, "It'll be Wyatt's first."

"Nessie's first Christmas sucked." Aunt Bella said. "We were under attack, if it wouldn't have been for dad she probably wouldn't have had a Christmas at all."

"Gramps is always here to save the day." Gramps said hugging Nessie.

"The twins first Christmas was a mess, because that was the last Christmas before you guys left, and everyone was to sad about that to enjoy Christmas." mom said.

"Wyatt's first Christmas will be perfect though." I said, "I'll make sure of that." Alex smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"His first Christmas will be like something straight out of a dream." Alex added. "The boy will think he's in Toyland."

"You two are going to be such great parents." mom said. "You've raised an amazing young man Rosalie."

"Your daughters pretty great to Cassie." Rose told her. "I've already told Faylen this but I want to tell you two. Your daughter is giving me the second greatest gift anyone could. Alex was my first miracle, and now his child, my grandson, is my second. I've always wanted children and grandchildren, and now I'm getting them. I do wish they would've have been a little older when this happened, but I'm still grateful for it." mom got and walked over to hug Rosalie.

"I now how much this means to you Rose, and I'm so happy that Faylen is having this child into a family I know will take care of it. Wyatt will be the most loved child there ever was no doubt about it." Mom said. I started crying and Alex looked down at me concerned.

"Damn these hormones." Everyone laughed and the mood was instantly lightened. Christmas day was amazing and I started to realize how anxious I was to spend a Christmas with my baby in my arms.

**Hope you guys like the chapter, don't forget to review. **


	16. A Misunderstanding or Was It?

**Chapter 16. **

**A Misunderstanding or Was It?**

"The good news is you only have three more months to go, the bad news, there is definitely no way to hide that bump now." Nessie said as I pulled on my maternity jeans.

"I can not wait till this is over with and I can wear normal jeans again." I huffed putting my shirt on. Nessie laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Shut up."

"Someone's grumpy." she smirked.

"This is my first time going to the track since Alex's crash, I'm a bit nervous Ness." I told her.

"At least he's not racing yet."

"Only because his legs still in a cast." I said, "The second that cast is gone he'll be at the track and in that car."

"I know but until then lets all go support Jake, and you can deal with Alex when the time comes my dear." Nessie said looping her arm with mine as we walked out of my room. We headed out to the track, Alex had went with Jacob earlier to help check his car before the race. When we pulled up Jacob was standing outside with Emmett and Jasper, we walked over to join them and I searched for Alex.

"I think he's in the office sitting down." Jacob told me. I nodded and then headed to the garage office, the door was shut but I went on in, and wished I stopped outside the door.

"What the fuck." I yelled. Alex's was in there and so was that bitch from the mall, and she was kissing him.

"Oh look it's baby momma." she laughed.

"Faylen it's not what it looks like, I sear it isn't." Alex said standing and reaching for his crutches.

"Then what the hell is it Alex." I yelled, "Cause it looks an awful lot like your cheating on your pregnant girlfriend with this whore."

"Your calling me a whore, I'm not the one who's knocked up." she said.

"Faylen please," Alex started, but I turned the other way, and left the garage. I kept walking till I found aunt Bella, not thinking about the tears running down my face, or Nessie's concerned looks, I just wanted to leave. When I found Aunt Bella she came running over to me.

"What's the matter Fay?" she asked.

"I wanna go home." I cried.

"Alright sweetheart let's go." she said.

"No I wanna go to my home." she looked at me and nodded.

"Let's go home so you can pack, and I'll call your mom." she went off to tell the others we were going, I got in the car as Alex started walking toward us. We headed back to the house and I started packing all of my stuff. I took everything of mine, leaving the room a mess, but I didn't care. I walked over to the nursery and looked around one last time, it's a shame Nessie and Alice put in all this hard work for nothing. But I couldn't stay there with him after today, I needed to be away from him, and I had to be sure we left before he got home.

"Your mom said she'll be waiting up for you." Aunt Bella said as I came up the stairs with my bags. "Are you sure this is what you wanna do?" I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. We got in the car and headed toward Fork's I told Bella everything as we headed out of town, and she called Rose, which made me extremely happy cause I knew Alex was gonna get chewed out. Nessie called a few minutes later and said her and Jake would be coming up in the morning even thought I told her she didn't have to. After the phone calls, I fell asleep, and slept all the way to my house.

Austin was waiting for us at the La Push border, Bella woke me and I ran over to hug him. I climbed in the truck while he got my bags, we headed back to the house in silence. Mom was waiting on the porch for us when we pulled up, she ran over to the truck and wrapped me in a hug as soon as I got out.

"I'm so sorry baby, everything's gonna be fine now though," she said, "momma's gonna take care of it all." she lead me inside and took me to my room, I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning was odd waking up in my room, in my house with no beside me, it made me wanna cry all over again. That was until I heard a very familer voice.

"Thank you for letting us stay her Aunt Cassie, I really didn't want Faylen having to go through this by herself right now." I climbed out of bed and made my way toward the living room.

"Your welcome here anytime Ness, and well Jake I guess you can stay." Mom said, and Jake chuckled. When I made my way into the living room Nessie ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so so so sorry, Alex is such dick." she said. I looked at Jacob, who's shirt had blood on it.

"Why do you have blood on your shirt?" I asked.

"Alex tried to stop us so he could get in the car, so I punched him, and I think his nose is broken." he told me.

"Good," I plopped down on the couch, and Nessie sat down next to me.

"So I was thinking, with the baby coming, and Nessie and Jake staying here, we should move into the Cullen house, so we have room for everyone." Mom said.

"Yeah, I can have Alice bring the nursery stuff down." Nessie said.

"Maybe Bella will let you and the baby have the cabin." Jake said. "Give you guys your own space." Nessie got up and walked outside getting her phone out.

"Maybe, coming home was for the best." I said, "I've got mom here to help me now, I might have my own place. Maybe this is where I'm suppose to be." mom hugged me.

"Maybe baby girl." she said, "Now you need to go over Raven and JJ's house, she heard you were home and wants to see you."

"Okay I'll head over there." I changed clothes and went across the street to my best friends house, she was sitting outside with her daughter Kylie in her lap.

"Faywen." Kaylie squealed as I made my way onto the porch.

"Hey Kaylie," I sat down on the swing next to them.

"I'm sorry Fay, your momma told me what happened." Raven said. "I'm hear for ya if ya need me girl."

"I know Ra, you always have been." I hugged her. "This maybe best though, being her with you and mom, Wyatt and Kylie can grow up together, and I may have my own place."

"Yeah, but what about when Wyatt ask about his dad." Raven asked.

"He'll still see him, I'm not gonna keep Rose and Emmett from seeing they're grandchild, so Wyatt will see Alex when we go visit him." I told her. "I'm not gonna refuse Alex the right to see his child but right now, I just can't be around him."

"I understand that girl," Raven said. "If I ever caught JJ out with another girl, his butt be out on the streets. You know after daddy cut his dick off." I laughed. "Alex better watch out Charlie was waiting for an excuses to come after him."

"I hope he does, I can't believe he would do that." I said. "And the girl was just so nasty, like Cierra Newton nasty."

"To bad you got that bun in the oven, you know how to take care of her kind." Raven smiled.

"I know." I said, "She's lucky we didn't meet a few months ago." Raven laughed, and JJ came outside to join us.

"Do I need to go beat his ass?" JJ asked.

"JJ, language." Raven scolded looking down at Kylie.

"It's okay JJ, Jake kinda already broke his nose." JJ chuckled. "This dude picked the wrong girl to cheat on." We all got a laugh from that even little Kylie.

**A/N: Review Review Review **


	17. New House

**Chapter 17. **

**New House**

Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward had no problem with me staying n there house, in fact they were happy to let me use it. Nessie had been helping me get furniture and decorate the house, Alice had even brought down the nursery furniture. The little cabin was nice and I loved it, I didn't like being there by myself though, so Jake and Nessie stayed with me. Jacob slept on the couch in the living room and Nessie slept with me in the master bedroom. It was better having her with me, then waking up alone.

The Cullen house had become the place to be for the La Push teens, all the spear bedrooms were constantly full. Their parents didn't mind of course, better there then somewhere with no adults. Mom hadn't changed much in the house, she thought Esme's original decor fit the house perfectly. Aunt Bella came to visit about a week after we moved in, to check on Nessie and make sure I was okay.

"Alex wanted to come but I told him he needed to give you some space right now." she told me.

"I really have nothing to say to him right now, and I honestly don't wanna go back to Oregon." I said.

"I'm sure he'll make his way here eventually though." Bella said. "You need to atlas talk to him, for Wyatt's sake." she placed her hand on my stomach.

"I know, but I just can't deal with him yet, he hurt me to bad, Bells." I leaned against her shoulder.

"I know baby girl, but just give him a chance to talk when he does come by." she kissed the top of my head. I wasn't sure if I could forgive Alex, or even deal with seeing him face to face, but I knew I would have to eventually. He's the father of my child, and he'll want to be in Wyatt's life, and I want Wyatt to know his father. I'm still not sure how everythings going to work out after what happened.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nessie." I told her getting up and walking toward the front room of the Cullen house, where Nessie was watching tv. "Hey Ness," I sat down beside her.

"Alex called looking for you." she said looking at me, trying gauging my reaction. "He said that he was going to leave you and email if you woudn't talk to him on the phone.

"Let him email then, cause I'm just not ready to talk to him yet." I told her, "I know I'm going to have to someday, but I'm just not ready to yet."

"I know cousin, I know." she hugged me. "If all else fails I'll leave Jake, and we can raise Alex together as our love child." she said and we both laughed.

"I think Jacob would be extremely upset." I told her.

"True, guess you'll have to find someone else to run off with." she smiled. I laughed before getting up and headed back to my house. I went to my room and sat on the bed, grabbing my laptop and opening my email. Sure enough there were atleast ten from Alex.

_**Alex**_

_I'm so sorry about what happened, and I promise you it's not what it looked like. I know that's what everyone says when they get caught in a situation like that but it's true, you walked in at a bad time. Ciera came into the office when I was sitting down resting my leg, I asked her to leave but she wouldn't. She kept asking me why I picked you and not here, and I told her your beautiful, your amazingly smart, funny, and one of the nicest people I know. She told me she could make me forget all that and jumped on me, you walked in right as I was pushing her off. I know you probably won't believe that but it's true. I've been miserable since you left, waking up without you next to me is horrible. Watching them take Wyatt's stuff out of the room broke my heart, knowing he wouldn't be hear, and niether would you. I'm not asking you to take me back, but please just let me know everythings alright, let me know if there hope for us. Please Fay, I miss you, and I love you, and I wanna be there for you and Wyatt. So please just message me back. _

I closed the email and moved on to the others, each saying about the same thing. I love you, I miss you, I'm sorry, talk to me please. Tears were running down my cheeks as I closed the last one. I missed Alex's but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

_**Faylen**_

_Alex, I'm not ready to have this talk yet, I need time and I need space. I'm fine the baby's fine, I'll let you know if that changes, please don't message me or call Nessie asking about me, I need some space right now._

I sent the email and closed my laptop before he had the chance to respond. I put the laptop on my desk and laid down on the bed, I turned and looked out the window, it was raining. The weather in Forks was always good for a crappy mood. I laid in bed and let the sound of the rain put me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning Nessie curled up beside, Wyatt kicking inside my stomach. I laid there for a minute just felling him kick, watching as his little foot my contact with my stomach. I could see it, a little bump pushing up on the skin, I was amazed by the sight. I shook Nessie's shoulder.

"Wake up Nessie, wake up." she sat up in the bed and looked at me. "Watch my stomach." he eyes moved to my stomach and widened as she saw Wyatt kick. She smiled and then put her head on my stomach.

"Your gonna be a soccer player Wyatt." she said, "A cute little soccer player." I smiled at my cousin.

"You wanna go see gramps today?" I asked her, "I really wanna get out of the house for awhile."

"Sure, let's go." Nessie said, We dressed and then took Nessie's car over to gramps place which hasn't change much at all since he moved in way back when. I liked that though it was the one place in my life that was stable, never changing. We knocked on the door and waited a minute, but no one answered.

"He's probably asleep on the couch." Nessie said, we opened the door and went in, the living room was empty.

"Gramps" I called Nessie and I went through the house looking, I went to the kitchen and she went upstairs.

"Faylen!" she yelled and I ran up the stairs, Gramps was laying on the floor Nessie crouched over him. "He's won't wake up, and I can't find a pulse." she said, fighting tears. I pulled my phone out and called 911 before calling mom. We folloed the ambulance to the hosputal, and met mom and dad there. We were both crying, and they wrapped us in hugs.

"We just went to see him, and he didn't answer the door." I said through sobs, "When Nessie found him he wouldn't wake up."

"It's okay baby girl." daddy said stroking my hair, "Everythings gonna be okay." Aunt Bella and the Cullen's showed up later, Alice had found some make up that could make them look a bit older, as long as they were wearing it. Nessie ran over to her mom and hugged her, still crying, I kept looking at the floor Alex was with them. I kept looking down until I felt an arm around me, I looked up it was Branden.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay I guess." I told him fighting back the tears. "I just wish they would come back and tell us something, anything." Branden pulled me close.

"I know Fay, I know." I could feel Alex staring at me. "You'll get through this Fay you're a tough chick." Braden said, before getting and walking over to Austin. I sat in my chair waiting, wishing someone would come out and tell us what was going on with Charlie, if he was okay. We waited for at least thirty minutes till a doctor came out, he talk to mom and Aunt Bella.

"I'm sorry, but your father had a heart attack, it was to late for us to save him." he said. Mom feel to the ground Aunt Bella kneeled beside her, I turned and left the hospital walking as fast as I could for the car. I got inside and cried my eyes out, I didn't notice anyone had joined me till an arm wrapped around me, it was Alex.

"I'm so sorry Faylen." he said, "For everything." I didn't pull away I just sat there and cried while he held me. It was stupid for me to be upset with Alex for something he swore wasn't true. I didn't even wanna return his phone calls yet here he was holding me while I cried my eyes out. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I'll take you back." I told him, he looked shocked. "But I want to stay here, in Forks with my mom. Aunt Bella gave me her old house, we can stay there."

"I'm fine with that Faylen, as long as I'm with you and Wyatt." he put his hand on my stomach and smiled as Wyatt started kicking.

**A/N: Sad I know :/ but it's something I felt needed to happen. Review for me please. **


	18. Baby Shower

**Chapter 18**

**Baby Shower**

The day of the baby shower was the day that I finally saw all my friends and family together, for the first time in my life. Everyone from Forks and all of the Cullen's had come together at the Cullen house for Alice's monster of a baby shower. She had tons off games planed, had more decorations then I thought possible and had perhaps invited a record breaking number of people. All of mom's friends, along with my friends, and even the Denali clan showed up They had apparently adopted Alex as they're godchild long ago. I sat in the living room of the house now, surrounded by opened presents most of which contained clothes, since Alice had told them she had everything else under control. Nessie had found the cutest stroller, it was green and brown and matched the jungle theme perfectly. An hour after the gifts were opened everyone headed home, and Rose pulled me off to the side.

"I have a present for you out in the garage." she said, leading me out of the house and too the huge garage beside the house. "Okay close your eyes." I obeyed and she lead me through the door. "Open." I opened my eyes and found a black 2011 Jetta.

"It's amazing Rose." I said.

"I thought you'd need a car once the baby get's here, and this seemed like the right one for you." she told me. "I'm glad you like it." I hugged her and then we headed back to the house. Aunt Bella and the Cullen's were staying in Forks until after Wyatt was born, they wanted to be close incase he came early. Alex and Jacob had moved all of Alex's stuff into the cabin a few weeks ago, and with Esme and Alice's help it was starting to feel like home. Wyatt's room was now filled with toys, clothes, and books, the rocking chair placed in the exact same place it was when Aunt Bella had Nessie in this room.

"So you two are now officially set for at least the first few months." Mom said as I set down on the couch next to Alex. "Your lucky the only thing your gonna have to worry about getting is diapers."

"Actually, I've already stalked up on those." Alice said. "I like to be two steps ahead of everything, it makes me feel les blind when wolves are involved." Alice laughed.

"Alright then, you two are the most prepared teenage parents ever." Jacob chuckled.

"And my godson will be the most cared for child ever." Nessie grinned. "I'm gonna take such good care of you." Nessie cued putting her face against my stomach.

"Okay Ness." I laughed pushing her away. "I'm gonna head home and get some sleep, coming Alex?"

"Of course, love." we said goodbye to everyone and then made our way to the cabin and into our warm bed. Alex put his head on my stomach and Wyatt started kicking. "Hey there little guy, daddy loves you very much and I can't wait till you get here so we can play." I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. A few minutes later we were both asleep.

**Alex's POV**

I had to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive, or at least that what I kept telling myself everyday. I was in love with the most amazing girl in the world, who could see past the lies that tried to keep us apart, and would be a father within the next few weeks. I just couldn't see how life could get better at this point. Laying here with her next to me, listen to her breath, watching her sleep, I couldn't be happier. We weren't in the ideal situation to raise a child I'll admit, but we had the most supportive families anyone could ask for. Mom was excited she'd wanted this for along time and was finally getting the family she'd dreamed of having, and Faylen's family was amazing after the many death threats were over with.

I was nervous yes, I didn't wanna screw up with this kid like my parents did with me. Being tossed from home to home, with parents who could barely take care of themselves is no way to live. If there's one thing I know I'll never do is never lay a hand on my child the way my father did me. No child should go through that, and mine never will.

"Damn it." I heard Faylen mumble.

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

"My water just broke, we need to go like now." she said. "I need you to get my bag and call mom and have her get everyone to the hospital." I grabbed the bag mom had packed for Faylen, and helped her outside calling her mom as we made our way to the car. They all followed behind us to the hospital, mom and Cassie following us to delivery. We're having a baby.

**Nessie's POV**

Seven hours, it's been seven fucking hours and still no word on my cousin or her baby. I hate being in hospitals, they smell wrong and I can't stand it, sitting here in the waiting room was killing me. This wasn't the first time I've been through something like this, I mean with Faylen and Austin aunt Cassie was in labor for almost twelve hours, I hope Wyatt doesn't take that long.

"Watch ya doing babe?" Jacob said sitting down beside me.

"Trying to focus on Wyatt and not this god-awful hospital smell, it driving me insane." he started stroking my hair, and I couldn't help but smile cause I knew daddy would be watching us with a frown on his face. "Sometimes I don't think daddy will ever like you Jacob."

"You're the second girl I've tried to take from him," Jake said, "I wouldn't be my number one fan either. "

"Let's take a walk." I said getting up and pulling him with me. We walked around the floor, until I saw the nursery. I stopped and just starred at all the little babies laying in their beds. "There so cute." I sighed.

"Yeah they are." Jake agreed. "Not as cute as you were though." he smiled.

"Wyatt's gonna be the cutest baby of all, that is until I have one." I said, I felt Jake tense.

"Could we even…."

"Grandpa thinks so, he says he can't find a reason why we shouldn't be able to much to daddy's dismay." I smiled. "I don't want one right now, but I don't want to wait till Wyatt's to old, I want mine and Faylen's kids to grow up together."

"Maybe next year." he kissed the top of my head. We walked back to the waiting room, where dad was standing beside mom, not looking very happy at all. He'd no doubt heard our conversation, or saw it in our minds, I didn't care though. He was going to have to deal with all this sooner or later. We sat back down and a few minutes later Aunt Rose came out and we all rushed up to her.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Fine, they're fine." she said. "Faylen's exhausted, the birth was a bit harder then anyone attempted she lost a lot of blood but she stable now. They want her to rest up before she has any visitors." Rosalie told us. "I have someone you all might like to meet though." she turned and opened the door, Alex came out holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Everyone meet Wyatt Dale McCarty." Alex said leaning so we could all see the baby's face. "Nessie, Faylen wanted you to be the first to hold him, since you are his godmother." Alex handed him to me and I held him close.

"Hi little Wyatt, I'm you cousin Nessie, and I love you very much." I said. "I've worked really hard to give you the best house a little boy can have, so I hope you enjoy it." I held him a bit longer then everyone else passed him around before Alex took him back. I was a godmother, and my godson was adorable.

**Hope you guys like the little POV changes in this chapter. WYATT'S HERE! Review please. **


	19. Bringing Home Baby

**Chapter 19.**

**Bringing Home Baby. **

Wyatt was a beautiful baby, he should be as much pain as he put me through. We had to stay at the hospital a few days since he was a month early and I had lost so much blood, but now we were finally going home. It was odd having Wyatt in my arms now and not inside me, but it was a good feeling at the same time. I had to fight for time to hold him Alex, Nessie, and Rose kept shuffling him around. Wyatt was one child that would never feel the need for attention.

"You ready to get little man home?" Alex asked loading the bags up, as I sat in the chair and held a sleeping Wyatt in my arms.

"I can't wait to be out of this hospital, I wanna get him home and in his new room." I said. "I know Nessie can't wait to have you home either." I said to Wyatt.

"Mom just text and said she's here, let's head down to meet her." He picked Wyatt up and put him in the car seat before we headed down to the lobby. Rose and Emmett were waiting for us, smiles on both their faces, they loved Wyatt so much already.

"So ready to head home?" Emmett asked.

"More then ready." Alex said. We walked out to the car, buckling Wyatt's seat in before Alex and slide in on either side of him. I'm finally taking my baby home, to my house, with my boyfriend by my side and my family's support. I couldn't be happier then I am at this moment.

Everyone was waiting for us when we pulled up, Nessie jumping up and down on the porch. I got out of the car and my cousin ran over and hugged me before getting Wyatt out of the car.

"My wittle man finally made it home." she said in a baby voice. "We're gonna be the bestest friends ever."

"Give me son." Alex laughed taking Wyatt from her, "don't let the crazy lady scare you bud." I laughed and followed behind him into the big house. Mom was waiting in the living room and Alex handed Wyatt off to her.

"He's the perfect mix of the two of you." Mom said. "Faylen's dark hair and Alex's big blue eyes, he's gonna be a heart breaker." she smiled down at him.

"I'm gonna go get the bags and take them to the house." Alex's kissed me on the cheek and headed outside. I sat down with mom and watched Wyatt sleep in her arms.

"You gonna be able to handle this baby girl?" she asked.

"I hope so, I'm sure between me and Alex we can handle everything." I told her. "If not I'll be sure to have grandma come help us." I smiled.

"That's what I'm here for baby." she kissed the top of my head. "Let's take baby boy to his new house now." I nodded and we made our way to the cabin, Alex was coming out the door as we got there.

"I was coming to get you." he said.

"Mom wanted to walk over with me." I told him. I took Wyatt from and went and put him in his crib, turning the monitor on before leaving the room.

"I want the two of you to know that I'm here if you need me." she said, "don't be afraid to ask me or your dad fro help if you need it. Well watch Wyatt if you need a break, or if you need to go somewhere."

"I know mom," I hugged her, "Don't worry I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for you to be the babysitter." she smiled and then hugged us both before leaving. Alex feel back on the couch and I sat beside him.

"We're parents." he said. "We have a five day old baby in the next room, who belongs to us."

"Yes we do," I smiled. "You act like you can't believe it's true."

"I can't." He laughed. "It was different when he was in there." he put his hand on my stomach, "but know he's actually here, and we have to take care of him."

"We can do this Alex, we have each other, and the greatest support system ever." I told him. "Wyatt will be the most cared for and loved child in the world." I kissed him right as Wyatt's cries filled the house.

"I'll get him." Alex said getting up and heading for the nursery. I sat on the couch and waited, moments later Alex came back in the room with Wyatt in his arms. "He's hungry, hold him while I fix a bottle." I nodded and took Wyatt from him. Alex fixed his bottle and brought it over to me. "I'm gonna go get a shower." he said. I sat on the couch feeding Wyatt, who was sucking on the bottle and looking up to me.

"I love you so much Wyatt Dale." I told him. "You've helped me get my life together, helped me find myself. You and your daddy saved me." I kissed his forehead.

Wyatt finished his bottle, I burped him and changed him before going over to the rocking chair. I just sat there for the longest time, rocking back in forth holding him, humming some tune, and watching as he drifted to sleep. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so much like Alex when he slept, eyes shut tight, mouth hanging up just the tiniest bit, it was adorable.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"I was rocking him, he looks a lot like you when he sleeps." I told him.

"Lucky kid." Alex said with a smile. I put Wyatt in his crib and walk across the hall with Alex to our room. "I wonder how many times he'll wake up tonight."

"If it's anything like in the hospital about five, most of which will be after midnight." I said. "So maybe we should get a head start on sleep while he's out."

"Good idea." Alex gave me a kiss and then we headed to bed.

The first time Wyatt woke up was at one in the morning, I got up with him that time, fed him, changed him and got him back to sleep. He woke up again a two, Alex got up with him this time and got him back to sleep. He was up again at two-thirty, then again at three and four. Luckly Alex and I were pretty good at alternating who got up when so we both still go plenty of sleep. When morning came we were awaken by the only sound worse then a screaming baby, Nessie.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." she sang jumping up and down on the bed.

"Remind me to change the locks." Alex groaned rolling over.

"Nessie if you wake my kid up so help me"

"Chill out Faylen, he's already awake Jacob's in there with him." she smiled. "Now get up."

"Why do I need to get up, and who the hell told you it was a good idea to leave Jacob alone with a baby?" Alex asked.

"He use to take care of me when I was a baby." she smirked. "Although I guess I don't really count do I?"

"No dear cousin you don't, he did however help take care of both me and Austin fro almost a year, so I guess I trust him with my son." I said.

"Okay that's settled now get up and get dressed, we're going to the race track tonight." she smiled.

"Your joking right?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. Jake wants to race, plus your mom and dad are thinking about moving to Portland so everyone can be together." Nessie smiled. "So get up, get dressed, and meet us at the house, because we leave in an hour." she turned and skipped out of the room. "Oh I'm taking your kid with me, so you have no choice but to come." We didn't argue with her, it was no use, Ness always got her way.

"Are you gonna race tonight?" I asked Alex as we got dressed.

"Not if you don't want me to." he said, "I don't want to worry you, or make you angry with me." I thought about it for a minute.

"I think you should race." I said "It might be your last on if we do end up staying here, so I think you should." Alex smiled before kissing me and wrapping me in a hug.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." We finished getting ready and then headed out to the main house. Nessie was sitting in the living room, cooing at Wyatt, she smirked when she saw us come in.

"Mommy and daddy finally got ready." she said. "Now we can get ready to go."

"Nessie what am I suppose to do with him at a racetrack?" I asked, as the thought crossed my mind.

"Mom rented the box, it's nice and quiet in there, so that's where we'll be sitting tonight." she smiled. "Now let's go." We rode with Nessie back to Portland, making it there an hour before the race. Alex and Jacob went to get their cars ready while Nessie and I headed off to the box. It wasn't much really, just a soundproof room with a few seat, over looking the track. I sat down and held Wyatt in my arms, saying I was nervous was an understatement.

"He'll be okay Faylen." Nessie said, "He's got both his good luck charms here with him tonight." I smiled at here and waited for the race to start. Wyatt got fussy about ten minutes before the race was set to start, I fed him and changed him, but I didn't work. "Let me try." Nessie took him and settled down.

"Your already turning my kid against me." I laughed. We watched as the cars lined up and prepared to start the race. When the gun fired I jumped a little and was glad Nessie had Wyatt, cause I was to nervous to hold him right now. My nails were digging into the palm of my hand leaving marks on my skin, I watched as the laps passed Jacob and Alex fighting each other for first. When the last lap came they were neck and neck, but Alex pulled through in the end.

"Yes!" I yelled waking Wyatt, I laughed and took him from Nessie. "Let's go tell daddy good job." We walked out to the garage and congratulated our racers. Alex was beaming, as much as I hated racing made him happy and I couldn't take that away from him.


	20. Moving Back

**Chapter 20.**

**Moving Back**

I've been a mommy for a month now and I love it, waking up to Wyatt everyday was great. Mom and dad had found a place back in Portland so we had all moved back together. Mom and Rosalie decide that Alex and I shouldn't stay together anymore, since we were both still under eighteen, and not married, but I still see him everyday. He's been amazing with Alex, keeping him over night on the weekends and spending as much time with him as possible during the day.

"Momma Nessie's here." Nessie said busting through my bedroom door. I had Wyatt laying on the bed, he was looking up and babbling. "He's happy to see me."

"Or annoyed your here again." I laughed while hugging her. "Whatcha need Momma Nessie?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see my boy." Nessie picked Wyatt up and held him close. "I want a baby Faylen." she said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I wanna be a momma so bad." she told me. "I'm not a kid, or a teenager like you. I know I look like one, and act like one sometimes, but I'm not Faylen." she looked over at me. "Now just seems like the right time for me, you've got your baby and I want my kid to grow up with yours."

"Nessie, why don't you talk to Jake about this?"

"I have and he says he wants to wait a year, but I really think that mostly because of mom and dad." she looked over at the door. "They still wanna see me as they're little girl, everyone in this damn family wants to see me as this little girl, but that's not me."

"You need to tell them that Nessie." I said. "Tell them they need to accecpt that while you look like a teeneager your not one. You're an adult and you need to start living your life like an adult."

"You know Jake asked me to marry him last year." she said. "We never told anyone though because we knew what they'd all say."

"Come on, we're gonna go talk to Rosalie." I grabbed Wyatt's seat and we headed out to her car. We headed out to the house and found Rosalie in the garage working on Emmett's jeep. "Hey Rose." I called and she turned and waved.

"My two favorite girls, and my favorite boy have come to see." she said wipping her hands on the towl beside her. "What do the two of you need?"

"Nessie wants to talk to you about something." I said. "She really wants to talk to everyone about it, but I thought you'd be the easiest to tackle." Rosalie looked at Nessie.

"I wanna try and talk to mom and dad about me and Jacob maybe getting married and starting a family." Rosalie's mouth dropped. "Before you start yelling, you have to realize I'm not the little girl everyone thinks I am. I finished high school by the time I was nine, and took my first online college course at the age of eleven. I'm an adult Rosalie and everyone needs to see that." Rosalie smiled at here.

"You've never been a little girl Nessie." she said. "Always so much wiser then anyone age could hope to be. If you and your dog want to start having puppies then you need to explain that to your mom and dad."

"Will you go with me aunt Rosie?" she asked.

"Of course Ness." Rosalie smiled at her.

"Well while you guys do that I'm going to take little man to see his daddy, is Alex in his room." Rosalie nodded and we all headed inside, they headed upstairs and I went down. Alex was laying across his bed, mindlessly strumming his guitar. He looked like he'd just got out of the shower, hair damp and a mess, wearing jeans but no shirt. "Daddy's being lazy today." I said causing him to look at the door. He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me before taking Wyatt.

"Hey little man, I was wondering if I'd see you today." Wyatt started babbling at Alex who smiled down at him. We laid across the bed stareing up at the ceiling.

"Nessie wants to have a baby." I said watching the shock spread across Alex's face, " and get married."

"Wow." Alex said. "I guess if that's what she and Jake want, but what's uncle Eddy gonna say?"

"She took your mom with her to talk to him and Aunt Bella about all this." I told him. "I think she can handle it, I mean she already practialy lives with me and Wyatt, she's the one that get's up with half the time at night."

"Her parents will flip though, that's there bayb girl."

"Nessie's no baby, she's more mature then both you and me." I told him, before Wyatt started screaming.

**Nessie's Pov**

I wasn't expecting them to take it so well, maybe having Aunt Rose on my side helped my case. Mom was gonna have Aunt Ali start on the wedding as soon as dad talked to Jacob. I couldn't wait, I'd dreamed of the day I'd marry my Jacob since I was two, and now I was going to be able too. I almost flew down the stairs to Alex's room I was so excited.

"They said yes." I said as I opened the door. "I'm gonna get to have my family." Faylen ran over and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you cousin." she said. "Now you've gotta hurry up with that baby, so Wyatt can have a friend."

"Dad's gonna talk to Jake and then Aunt Ali's gonna get started on the wedding." I smiled at her, "I can't wait."


	21. The Long Awaited Wedding

**Chapter 21. **

**A Long Awaited Wedding**

It took Alice almost two whole months to get Nessie's wedding in order. Everything was customized from the dress she was going to wear to wine glasses at the reception, because as Alice said "this wedding was one of a kind." All of the vampires that helped save Nessie along with the wolves had been invited and planned on attending, along with some of the kids Nessie went to school with here in Portland. It was going to be quite an event, and Nessie loved it. Here dress looked like something strait out of a fairy tail, a beautiful white strapless ball gown, made by Alice of course. I was her bridesmaid, and she had me in a lavender mermaid style dress that I hated, but she loved.

"Okay I'm nervous, why am I nervous." Nessie said as she slide into her dress. We had about ten minutes till we headed downstairs to the wedding.

"Your just afraid you'll fall or Jacob might turn into a wolf in the middle of your I do'." I smiled at her. "Everything going to be fine, in truth this is probably the most long awaited wedding in history. Almost everyone out there has known you and Jacob would get married from the time you born."

"Your right cousin, I have nothing to worry about, other then your adorable son stealing my spotlight in the tux." I turned around and saw Wyatt and Alec in the door way.

"Aren't you handsome." I said taking Wyatt from him.

"I've been told that a couple times before." Alex joked. "Alice made it for him."

"Well she did an amazing job, making a tux that small." I gave Wyatt a kiss on the head. "Here you should probably take him back, Alice will kill me if I mess up her masterpiece."

"That I will Faylen," Alice said coming into the room. "Alex you and to be downstairs with Jacob, and your mother's waiting for Wyatt." Alex nodded and disappeared out the door. "Okay ladies are we ready?"

"Yes we are." Nessie said.

"Not quite," Bella and Edward came in from somewhere behind Alice, "Grandma Renee and gramps gave this too me when I married daddy, now I want you to have for your wedding." Nessie hugged her mom, and then Bella put the clip in Nessie's hair, "Amazing." Bella smiled.

"Alright, alright let's go downstairs everyone." Alice rushed us all down to the first floor of the house, and out to the back steps. Nessie had wanted an outdoor wedding like her mothers and Alice was more then happy to give it to her. "Okay I have to go sit down now, when the march starts Bella your out first, then Faylen, then Edward and Nessie." she said before rushing off to her seat. The music started soon after and we all made our way down the aisle.

**Nessie's POV**

I can't believe this is finally happening, I've it would all my life but I thought I'd have to wait a few more years. Here I was though, watching as my dear cousin made her way down the walkway, moments later dad gave my hand a squeeze and we followed behind. All eyes were on me as I made my way to my future husband, my Jacob who I've loved since the day I was born. We were best friends, we knew each others secrets, and fears, we knew everything about each other. Now I was going to be his wife. We stopped a few feet away from him, he walked over and dad placed my hand in his.

"Beautiful," he said as we walked back to the alter. I smiled as the preacher began. Everything passed in a blur after that I was so happy and I'll I could see was me and my Jacob. As we said our I do's in front of our family and friends I couldn't help but think nothing could make me happier then this moment right here.

"You may now kiss the bride," Jacob kissed me and everyone clapped. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." I smiled all the way back down the aisle. We made our way to the reception in the main room of the house, which Alice had decorated fantastically.

"Congratulations cousin." Faylen said, as she and Alex came over to us little Wyatt in tow.

"It all seems so surreal, I never thought dad would actually be okay with this happening so soon."

"Your dad just likes seeing you happy Ness, that's all that matters to him." Alex told me. I hugged them and then went on to the next group of people.

**Faylen's Pov**

"Do you ever think about getting married?" Alex asked as we danced at the reception.

"What?" I laughed.

"Do you ever think about it?" he asked again.

"Ever girl does every now and then." I told him. "So yes I do."

"Well maybe we should." I stopped and looked at him.

"Okay we need to let the family get through this wedding before we go shocking them with ours." I said.

"So is that as yes or a no?" he looked down at me.

"That's a ye just not right now." I said before giving him a kiss. "Now I need to go check on Wyatt." I walked through the crowd of people till I spotted Wyatt in Raven's arms. "How did you end up with my son?' I asked.

"Both grandmas are dancing." she told me. "He's adorable, I'm hoping my next one's a boy."

"Your not?"

"Yes I am, about a month a long, JJ went into to shock, he still isn't fully adjusted to Kaylie." we both laughed. "Well here's you handsome little boy." I took Wyatt from her and held him close.

"Hopefully you'll have one soon too." I told her with a smile.

"And maybe that cousin of yours will too." she laughed.

"That's what she's hoping for, but I think she'd prefer a little girl, she likes to play dress up."

** A/N: Hmmm? Will Alex and Faylen get married? Review please.**


	22. Eloping

**Chapter 22.**

**Eloping **

Nessie and Jacob left for their honeymoon the day after their wedding with no plans of when they'd be back. The house was to quite for me without my cousin there, no screaming or early morning wake up calls. After staying together for so long it was hard to see myself living without her in the house, but I knew that day was coming.

Alex and I were planning a trip to Fork's to visit my friends and have a weekend without Wyatt. Rosalie and Emmett were going to keep him; even though I trust Rosalie with my son the thought of leaving him still scared me. Alex kept assuring me he'd be okay one weekend without me, but that didn't really help.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked sitting down next to me, Wyatt in his arms.

"I'm ready to see Raven, but I'm not ready to leave my baby." I said taking my son from him. "What if he gets sick?"

"Then he'll be here with Grandpa Cullen to take care of him." Alex's kissed my cheek, "Stop worrying so much."

"How can you be so calm about leaving him?" I asked.

"I know my mom and dad will take excellent care of him, and I know you'll have a blast once you get to Raven's. Wyatt will be here when we get home, two days without us won't hurt him Fay."

"I know." I handed Wyatt back to his dad. "You two better go I've got some packing to do."

"We'll see you in the morning, love you."

"Love you too." I kissed Alex's and Wyatt goodbye before heading upstairs to pack for my weekend away.

The next morning I went to the Cullen place to meet up with Alex and tell Wyatt goodbye. Rosalie assured me once again that everything would be fine, and she'd call me if anything went wrong. Alex pulled me to the car and we were off to the airport. Since one of the Cullen's wasn't drive the flight would be faster than the car. The plan was good, smooth and I called Rosalie as soon as we landed to check on Wyatt, who was sleeping. Raven and JJ picked us up from the airport, her baby bump visible now.

"Faylen!" she yelled as she spotted us walking toward her car, she ran over and hugged me. "I'm really hating this long distance friendship."

"Me to Raven, where's baby girl?" I asked

"She's gonna stay with Leah for the weekend" Raven said. "She said to tell you she loves you though." I smiled as we got in the car and headed to Raven's house.

We spent the first night of my visit talking about when Raven, JJ, and I were younger. How Raven and JJ fought constantly until they imprinted, and how much I hated Raven for leaving me for JJ. We talked about our first time cliff diving and mine and Raven's wilder days. The next night we headed out to Port Angles to catch a movie, and go out to eat. After we finished dinner we decide to walk around town.

"So Fay, I need to ask you something." Alex said.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Will you marry me, right now?" I stared at him. "There's a chapel right down the road, Raven and JJ already said they be our witnesses. If you're up for though we gotta hurry, because I'm sure Alice is already on her way here."

"Your serious, you wanna elope, without telling your mom, or Alice?" he nodded. "Well let's go." We hurried down to the chapel and arranged everything, moments later I was walking down the aisle with JJ on my arm. The ceremony was short and simple, yet amazing at the same time, until we turned around and saw mom and Alice in the door way.

"Alex McCarty come talk to Aunt Ali." Alice almost growled. We all walked outside to face Alice's wrath. "What we're you thanking running off and getting married. I have been planning you wedding since Rosalie adopted you young man."

"And you Faylen Michelle, what made you think this was a good idea, did you ever think I might want you to have a proper wedding." Mom almost yelled. "Raven, JJ why would you go along with this."

"Truthfully," JJ said, "I wanted to see what everyone would say." I started laughing.

"Don't worry mom, you can give Austin a big wedding, Alex and I we're just not the traditional type." She glared at me.

"We'll finish this talk tomorrow when you get home; let me tell you Rose is not thrilled either." They left moments later and we busted out into laughter.

"We're gonna be kicked out and it's all your fault." I said to Alex.

"Hey you said yes." He smiled.

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about the late update guys, my netbook crashed and I had to get a new laptop. I promise I'll update again within the next week. Leave me some reviews for inspiration. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. **

**We Should Move Out**

Needless to say when we got home there was hell to pay, and I was quick to let everyone know it was all Alex's idea. In fact Emmett was the only on happy about us running off to get married, said it proved how much he and Alex were alike. Rose was extremely upset she wouldn't talk to Alex for a week. The person I was most afraid of didn't know yet though, Nessie was coming home today and I was scared shitless to tell her I was married.

"Chill out Fay, what's Nessie gonna do eat you?" Alex said as we were waiting for them at the airport.

"She might." I told him. "You don't understand Nessie is the godmother of my child, I was her bridesmaid she should have been mine. When she finds out she wasn't she is going to kill me."

"Well then maybe you should be holding Wyatt." He handed me my fourth month old son, it's hard to believe how much he's grown in just four months. He gained at least five pounds and was starting to hold his head up. Alex was amazed every time Wyatt made a sound convinced our son was already trying to talk.

"They're he is, my godson." Nessie ran up and took Wyatt from me. "I've missed you so much." She planted kisses all over his face.

"Nessie you were only gone a month, I doubt he even noticed you were gone." Alex said.

"He noticed I was gone, didn't you Wyatt?" she looked down at him and he cooed at her. "See."

"Oh Ness Jake we've got some good news for you guys." Alex smiled at me.

"You're not pregnant again Fay." Jake looked at me.

"No." I snapped.

"We're married." Alex told them, Nessie's jaw dropped.

"You got married while I was gone." She yelled. "When did you plan this Faylen?"

"I didn't Nessie trust me." I told her, "We went up to Port to Angeles with Raven and JJ and Alex kinda ambushed me with it."

"Alex if you were not the father of my godchild I would kill you." Nessie said as we walked to the car.

Later that night Nessie and I were sitting in my room when she told me a surprise of her own.

"I'm pregnant." She told me, "I kinda was before the wedding."

"Nessie, they're gonna figure it out you know, everyone in this family pretty good at math. Not to mention your grandfather is a doctor." I told her.

"I know but, it just didn't seem like a good time to tell them before we left." She laughed. "I'll tell them sometime this week."

"I'm not sure the adults in this family can take much more, surprise marriages, pregnancy's, what else could we put them through." I smiled at her.

"There mommy is." Alex came into the room with a very sleepy Wyatt. "He's kind of fussy, and I've gotta head home."

"Do you find it odd that the two of you are married and live in two different houses?" Nessie asked.

"It's our punishment for eloping." Alex's told her. "Which reminds me, I think we need to move out."

"With what money?" I asked him.

"My savings, and I'm sure mom and dad will help, they won't out Wyatt out on the street." He said.

"Jake and I have got to start looking for a place soon too." Nessie said.

"Oh he told me your secret, preggo." Alex smiled at her.


	24. Moving In

**Chapter 24**

**Moving In**

It a month for Alex and I to find a place that wasn't far from either of our parents and wasn't too expensive. We found a two bedroom apartment a few streets down from the Cullen house. It wasn't quite as grand as what we were used to but it was still nice, Nessie and Jake even managed to get a place in the same building. Jake and Alex had Emmett, Edward, Jazzy and Carlisle help them move everything into the two apartments. I didn't take long it was the unpacking that took forever. Everyone else had gone home and it was just me, Alex and a very fussy Wyatt.

"He doesn't know where he's at." I said to Alex who was holding our crying soon. "He's used to seeing more than just us."

"Poor little guy, you'll settle in soon." Alex kissed the top of Wyatt's head. "I'm gonna try and put him down for a nap." I nodded and turned back to the box I was unpacking. I was putting dishes away when Nessie can through the door.

"Twins." She said turning me around. "I'm having freaking twins."

"Haha, bet Grandpa Carlisle had fun telling you that one." I said.

"What in the world am I gonna do with twins?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"You're gonna love them, like you do Wyatt, except you're gonna love them twice as much." I told her, "You were born to be a mom Nessie, you can do this." She got up and hugged me.

"Thanks Faylen." She said, "Oh Nana said not to worry about unpacking anything else, she's gonna come by tomorrow with Alice and take care of both places. We're going to the mall, with our mom's and Aunt Rosie, while the boys head out to the track."

"And why are we going to the mall?" I asked.

"Because next month I find out what these two little monsters are, and I want an idea of what I need to get." She said.

"Monsters?" Alex said coming into kitchen.

"I meant that in a good way." Nessie told them. "These kids are gonna be part vampire, werewolf and human, so until I know what I'm having they're little monsters."

"Well Wyatt's down for his nap hopefully he'll feel better when he wakes up." Alex plopped down in a chair and I walked over and sat in his lap. "Poor kid, has now clue what's going on."

"He'll be fine once he gets use to it. I'm sure one of our parents will be over here every day anyway." I told him. "In fact your grandmother is coming over tomorrow with Alice to decorate our house."

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you that." He said. "Sorry."

"That's why I have Nessie." I said giving him a small kiss. "So I guess Wyatt and I will spend with both his grandma's and auntie Bella tomorrow."

"Nope he's coming with me, dad and Jake." Wyatt said.

"You're taking him to the garage with you?" I asked shocked.

"Well Fay, he's gotta get used to being around the cars." Alex told me. "Don't worry dad and Jake we'll be there, we'll keep him out of trouble."

"Alex McCarty if you let my baby get hurt I swear you will be on the streets." I told him.

"Now Mrs. McCarty I would never allow anything to happen to that little boy." He said smiling.

The next morning I woke up and got Wyatt ready for a day at the track with his daddy. He was feeling much better today, smiling and babbling like crazy.

"You be a good boy for daddy today." I told him as I slipped on the little DC t-shirt Alice had gotten for him. He smiled up and me and I picked him and gave him a hug. "Mommy loves you so much."

"And so does daddy." Alex came in the room dressed and ready to go. "Jake just called him and Ness are on their way over."

"Well little man's all set." I said handing him Wyatt. "You guys better watch him today Alex."

"I promise you Fay, he will be perfectly safe." Alex assured me.

"Don't get attached to those cars little man, momma's not letting you near on anytime soon." I kissed them both as Jake and Nessie knocked on the door. We went down and opened it and then came right in.

"There's my cute little godson, always so adorable." Nessie said kissing Wyatt's cheek. "If either of you lets him in near those cars these twins will be the last grandchildren our parents see."

"Well Wyatt looks like you'll never be able to have fun buddy." Jake laughed. "Come one Alex." The left and moments later, mom, aunt Bella, Rose, Alice and Esme were knocking on the front door.

"You girls ready to go?" mom asked.

"All set." Nessie smiled. We headed out the door, Nessie and I rode in one car, and mom, Bella and Rose rode in another. "So are you excited about little man's first day with the big boys?"

"Hell no, they're gonna have that kid in one of those cars before he's five." I told her, "Alex was already talking about getting him a little go-cart once he's old enough."

"Racings in his blood Fay, that boys gonna get in one of those cars even if you keep him away from the track every Friday night." Nessie said.

"I know Ness but I'd rather think about that in few years, I'm already having panic attacks every time Alex gets out on the track."

"You'll have to medicate when both of them are racing." Nessie laughed.

"And what if you have two little boys, you'll have three out there racing." I told her.

"Oh no, one of them's a girl, I know that for sure." Nessie smiled. "There's no way I couldn't have at least one little girl."

"Haha or a gay son." I smiled at her.

"Jacob still wouldn't let me dress him up." She sighed, "Which is why I need a little girl."

"Or a Barbie doll." I smiled at her.

"Dolls aren't fun, that's why I used you instead of a baby doll." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Has Carlisle said wither or not the babies are gonna grow like you did?" I asked. Nessie had a pretty good sized baby bump for just over three months.

"He said they're growing a little faster than normal babies would, but not like I was." She told me, "He thinks I'll only go six months instead of a full nine." She took in a deep breath. "What if I'm not strong enough for both of them Fay?"

"Listen to me Nessie, your momma had you even though it almost killed her, and you will have these babies. You're stronger then Aunt Bella was, and you've Carlisle watching everything. It's gonna be okay." I told her.

"I love you so much Faylen."

"Love you to Ness."

**Review, Review, Review. **

**Nessie's babies: boy-boy, boy-girl, girl-girl? Let me know what you guys think, and some name suggestions.**


	25. Names and Godparents

**Chapter 25.**

**Names and Godparents **

Nessie got bigger every day, at four months she was the size I had been at six. She had found out last month she was having a boy and girl, she and Jacob couldn't be happier. Nessie already had the nursery finished half race and half ballerina. The only thing missing was the twin's names on the walls. They had were gonna announce the names tonight at dinner, they'd been talking ideas over for almost a month now, and were supposed to announce them tonight.

"Hey babe," Alex came in holding Wyatt, who was chewing on his teddy bear. "I wanna show you something." He put Wyatt on his stomach on the floor. Moments later my baby boy pulling himself across the living room floor.

"When did he learn that?" I asked getting my phone out and taking a video to send to mom and Rosalie.

"We were in his room playing and he rolled over and started scooting his way across the floor." I walked over and picked Wyatt up.

"Mommy's baby is growing up." I said hugging him. "We need to get ready to head over to your parents' house."

"Oh yes we find out the little monsters names tonight don't we." Alex smiled. "I can't help but think these kids are gonna come or with fangs and be covered in fur." I laughed.

"Okay first of all werewolf's are born looking just like a human baby, second of all they'll be part human they could come out perfectly normal." I told him.

"Nah, there mom and dad are freaks, they have to be just as freaky." Alex said.

That night we headed over to the Cullen house for dinner the, everyone was anxouis to hear the names Nessie had picked. Nessie was getting some kind of sick enjoyment out of watching us squirm in our seats. She made us all eat (well those of us who ate) not only dinner but dessert to, then had us all move into the living room.

"Nessie I swear if you make us wait any longer I'm gonna push Jacob off the roof." Austin said as we took our seats.

"Oh nice, she makes you wait forever so you punish me." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Please tell them before they kill me."

"Okay, okay." Nessie said. "For the little girl I've pick Trinity, and the little boy Tristan." She smiled at us. "While I've got all of you here we want to announce the godparents." Nessie looked at Jake.

"Of course we want Faylen and Alex to be Trinity's godparents." Jacob said to us. "And we want Austin to be Tristan's godfather."

"You guys are serious right now?" Austin asked with a huge grin on his face. They nodded and he hugged both them. "Hellz yes." We all laughed at him.

"Faylen why don't you show everyone what Wyatt learned today?" Rosalie said. I nodded before putting Wyatt in the floor and sitting a few inches in front of him. Seconds later he stared scooting himself toward me.

"Ohmigod!" Nessie squealed. "Look at him go." I smiled over at her and picked Wyatt up.


	26. AN

So I'm putting this story on hold for right now, not for long I promise. I'm just really buy right now with school and work and I don't think I can give my all at the moment. I promise the next chapter will be worth it.


	27. Dada

**Chapter 26.**

"**Dada"**

As Ness entered the last month of her pregnancy she was confined to her old bedroom at the Cullen house. The babies had broken a rib and bruised her stomach, but it wasn't as near as bad as it had been with Aunt Bella. Carlisle had her drinking twice the amount of blood she usually did, plus eating regular food to keep her strength up. We were expecting the babies any day now, so Alex's and I almost never went home. Wyatt loved staying at the Cullen house again because he was constantly getting attention by new people especially since the Denali's were in for the birth of Nessie's children.

"Cassie your children are lovely, and your grandson is adorable." Tanya said to my mom as she played with Wyatt.

"Thank you Tanya." Mom said smiling. Tanya's coven was something to see, both she and her sister Kate striking blondes, Kate's mate Garrett was dark haired and loved very outdoorsy, and Carmen and Eleazar were a striking contrast to them all with their raven hair and slightly darker skin.

"Faylen have you ever thought about becoming a vampire?" Eleazar asked I shook my head. "I told your mother once that I had no doubt that if she had turned her gift would have been as great as that of your Aunts. I'm sure you would be very gifted also."

"I think my turning vampire would make things strange between me and my werewolf twin brother." I laughed.

"This is true." He said smiling. "Where is Alex? I thought he would have been home by now."

"He should be here any moment; he went with Jacob to check on their cars." Rosalie said sitting down beside me. "Tanya would mind me stealing my grandson from you?"

"Not at all dear cousin." Tanya passed Wyatt off to Rosalie. He looked at his grandma and smiled he started cooing and playing with Rosalie's hair. "He's a very well-mannered child for human."

"Only when he's getting everyone's attention." I told her. "He hates being put down even for a second." Tanya smiled.

"Kate would you like to go up and visit Nessie with me?" she asked her sister; Kate nodded and then were gone in a flash.

"Is Tanya here?" Alex's asked coming through the door.

"She just went up to see Nessie." Garrett told him, "She and Kate have barely put your son down since we arrived."

"Yeah he's got his daddy's charm." Alex told him.

"If that were the case, no one would ever pick him up." Jacob laughed.

"No this boys got his mother's beauty," Garrett said, "He'll break a lot of hearts." Alex took Wyatt from his mother and kissed the top of his head."

"Hey buddy, did you miss daddy?" he asked.

"Dada." I jumped up and ran to Alex's side at the sound of my son's voice. Wyatt was smiling up at us. "Dada." He said again.

"He's said Dada." I told Rose. "I've gotta tell Nessie." I ran to Nessie's room and pushed the door open, she looked over at me confused. "Wyatt said 'dada" I told her.

"Well bring him here; I want hear him say it." I nodded and yelled for Alex, he came in with Wyatt and sat down on the bed by Nessie. After a few minutes of coaxing we got Wyatt to say it again. Nessie smiled before taking Wyatt and hugging him close to her. "That's my big boy." She said smiling.

"Okay, I know the three of you are celebrating but I need to check on the babies." Carlisle said coming into the room. We nodded and Alex and I went back to join the others. Garrett was telling a war story to Jacob who listened intently, Alex joined them with Wyatt in tow and I went to the piano room and sat down at the piano. I started playing a random tune; something my mom had taught me years ago before I stopped practicing.

"Your mom never told me she taught you how to play." I turned to find Uncle Edward standing in the doorway. "She was one to hide her talents to though."

"Mom tells me I should practice more all the time, but I stopped playing when I was like ten. I'm surprised I remembered how."

"Playing is like riding a bike, you never forget." He smiled. "You should play more though, you very good." He smiled at me before leaving the room.

The next day I stayed with Nessie in her room watching movies all day. She hated being stuck they're and couldn't wait for the babies to come so she could be up and about again. Jacob and Alex had been stuck to Garrett's side since he arrived listening to stories of wars passed. Wyatt was being passed between mom, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Rose, so I hardly saw him at all during the day.

"Wyatt is loving the Denali's being here." I told Nessie. "Not a second passes when someone's not fussing over him." She laughed.

"Sounds like Alex when he was younger. He would follow Emmett, dad or Uncle Jasper and almost beg for attention." She said. "They're down with Garrett now aren't they?"

"Yea he's telling war stories."

"Jacob like his stories he last time he was, of course he couldn't really enjoy they stories due to the whole Volturi wanted me dead thing." We both laughed, and then Nessie gasped and clutched her stomach.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 last night and I want to know what all of you thought about the little twist they added at the end. I almost had a flipping panic attack. Let me know what you thought of it in a review.**


	28. Tristan and Trinity

**Chapter 27.**

**Tristan and Trinity **

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I watched the pain fill my cousin's eyes. He was in the room in seconds with Jacob, Edward, Bell and Rose.

"Faylen, go wait downstairs." Rosalie said turning me toward the door. I nodded and walked downstairs to the living room; I took Wyatt from Alex and sat down across from him and Garrett. I played with my baby and tried to drown out the screams coming from my cousin's room. Wyatt would look toward the stairs and I would quickly bring his attention back to me, after a few minutes I took him outside Alex following behind me.

"She'll be okay, Nessie's a tough chick." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know it's just hard hearing her in so much pain." I told him. "But I know to her this will all be worth it when she holds those babies in her arms." We stood there for a while Wyatt falling asleep in my arms.

"Two little lovebirds, such a cute family the three of you make." We both turned to find Garrett standing behind us. "I think they've about finished up, she stopped screaming." We followed Wyatt into the house, and waited in the living room till Carlisle came down to get us.

"Not too much noise both she and the babies are quite tired." I nodded and followed him up the stairs Alex following close behind. He opened the door and I saw Nessie sitting in her bed one of the babies in her arms, Jacob was beside her holding the other one.

"Come on in I want you to meet them," Nessie said, "is Austin home yet?"

"No he should be here in about an hour though," Mom told her. I walked over and sat beside Nessie on the bed.

"This is Trinity," Nessie told me. I looked down at the baby she was hold, she was a bit bigger then Wyatt had been at birth and she was beautiful with her slightly tan skin and blond hair. Nessie handed her too me and I held her close.

"Hi baby girl I'm your god momma," I stood up and walked over to Alex, "and this is your god dad and your cousin Wyatt."

"Give me my little girl back and go meet Tristan," Nessie laughed. Tristan looked just like his sister except he had Jacob's hair.

"I'm here." Austin said busting into the room, I took Tristan from Jacob and handed him to my brother. "He's so tiny." Austin said.

"Small but still slightly larger than most newborns." Carlisle said, "I doubt they're growth rate will be much different than Wyatt's."

"Good they can grow up together than." Nessie said, "Just like I wanted."

"So Christmas is in like two months." Jacob said as we all sat in the living room. "What are we gonna do for these kiddos?"

"I really think we need to have two Christmas's, one for our family in La Push and one for our vampire families." Nessie said.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Edward said joining us, "That way everyone will get a chance to meet the new babies."

"So we'll do that then, and we can invite the Denali's, Peter and Charlotte, and Zaffrina!" Nessie almost yelled. "It's been forever since I've seen Zaffrina."

"I'll go talk to Carlisle about it." Edward kissed the top of Nessie's head before leaving.

"I'm fine as long as Dracula one and two stay away." Jacob laughed.

"Stephan and Vladimir?" Nessie looked at him "Yeah they were pretty strange."

**A/N: Okay you guys, I can feel this story coming to a close. I'm only gonna do about two more chapters and then I'll be done. Thanks for reading guys. **


	29. Family Christmas

**Chapter 28.**

**Family Christmas **

Our Christmas holiday started with a trip back to the Cullen house in Forks to see our La Push family and visit gramps' grave. Taking the babies they're a very sad, knowing that they never got to meet they're gramps and find out what a great guy he was. We knew they wouldn't understand yet but it meant a lot to Nessie and me just to take them there.

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy." Nessie said as we left the graveyard. "All of yours and Jake's family coming over."

"I know, I hope Esme makes enough to eat if not we'll have some very grumpy wolves on our hands." I told her. "Then as soon as they're gone we have to pack up and make it back home in time for all you vampy friends. We're not gonna get any sleep."

"I don't get any sleep as it is; Trinny and Tristan are on different schedules." She whined. "Mom's watching them tonight."

"Oh sure take the easy way out, hand your kids over to those who don't need sleep." I laughed.

"Just get in the car so we can head back to the house." She said. We headed back to the house to the help set up for the Christmas get together tomorrow. The guest lies for which included Sam, Emily and Branden, Raven, JJ, Kylie, and they're baby boy Jackson, Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel and Quil and Claire. The house was going to be packed.

"We have almost everything done." Alice said making her way down the stairs. "The boys are all on the roof hanging lights, and before you say anything Faylen I told Alex's to stay on the ground." Alice said reading the look of disapproval on my face. "Alex she's not happy with you." She yelled.

"I'm coming down." He said making his way down the ladder. "I can't have any fun." I laughed.

"It's a four story house if they fall off it might hurt for a second, if fall you'll be leaving her in an ambulance." I told him. "How great would it be for your son to spend his first Christmas with his dad in the hospital?" Alex's took Wyatt from me.

"Your right." He sighed. "Mommy's always right isn't she buddy." He asked Wyatt who smiled in return.

"Yes, you better remember that." I said giving Alex's a quick kiss. "Now go find something useful to do, that involves you being on the ground."

"And what will you be doing?" he asked.

"I'm gonna put Wyatt down for his nap and then I'm gonna see if Esme needs any help getting things ready for tomorrow." I said before leaving him to help Alice.

The next morning we woke early and finished getting everything set up while Esme started cooking. The babies slept till ten which gave us plenty of time to finish everything. Esme had dinner finished and ready to go on the table at six just minutes before everyone started arriving. Raven and JJ were first egger to introduce me to their baby boy. Jackson was adorable with his tan skin and jet black hair, Sam had told them he would be a great wolf when he grew.

"I don't care if he's a wolf or not." Raven said. "He's perfect just like his sissy." He hugged Kylie. "Your little boy is getting so big." She was looking over at Wyatt who was crawling around on the floor.

"Yeah he is." I smiled. "I'm so happy everyone is coming over today for Christmas, I want Wyatt to be able to see both his families on holidays."

"It's nice being able to see you, and Jacob and Nessie. They're twins are adorable." Raven said smiling.

When everyone got they're we all went into the dining room and everyone bit the Cullen's ate the dinner Esme had cooked. Everyone told her how great it was many of them asking for seconds and thirds. After dinner we gathered around the tree and opened presents. One thing's for sure Wyatt and the twins got more presents than any kid could dream of that day from their extended family. We spent a few hours with our family and friends, Quil and Claire announce their engagement making everyone cheer. Times like these reminded me how much I miss my old friends and the fun we use to have. When they left we quickly cleaned up and then headed back to Portland to get ready for the vampires coming to visit tomorrow.

Our vampire Christmas ended up consisting of the Tanya's coven and Peter and Charlotte. Esme cooked a much smaller dinner for those of us who would still need to eat and Alice had the house decorated by the time they all arrived. They all brought extravagant gifts for Wyatt and the twins and spent the day talking about old times and passing around the babies. I was so lucky that Alex's and I had such great families for Wyatt to grow up in and be a part of. He would always have someone they're for him, to protect him and keep him safe

I was so happy I'd found my place amongst both of these family, and so happy that I'd found myself.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Well here it is guys the ending of this story a bittersweet moment for me. This story and Through the Rain have been a part of my life for almost five years now, and I finally feel like it's time to move on to new things. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it. **

_Ten years later…._

"Wyatt your daddy is leaving in five minutes with or without you." I yelled up the stairs to my son.

"Why does bubby get to go with daddy but I gotta stay here?" My six year old daughter Harley asked pouting.

"Cause you don't want to go to the garage and get all nasty." I told her.

"Yeah I do!" she yelled. "I like helping daddy and Jacob." I was fighting a losing battle. Harley was her father's daughter, her dark hair was always pulled back in a ponytail and her cloths were always caked with mud or grease.

"Well Nessie wants you to come with us and do some shopping before the race." I said.

"I wanna go with daddy." She said stomping her foot.

"Let her go with me Fay, if you make her go to the mall she'll make you and Ness miserable." Alex's said coming into the kitchen.

"All I asked for was a child who would want to go with me and Nessie and not work on cars all day." I told him.

"Well they say third times the charm." He said with a smirk.

"Get your damn kids and get out of my kitchen." I said laughed, he kissed the top of my head before turning to the stairs.

"Wyatt we're leaving now!" he yelled.

"I'm coming." Wyatt said rushing down the stairs. I grabbed his arm when he tried to rush past me.

"If I hear about you getting in one of those cars, you will not go back till you sixteen understand?" I said.

"It was one time mom." He groaned.

"I'm serious Wyatt; you know the rule no racing till you're sixteen."

"Fine!" he yelled before stomping his way out of the house. I kissed Alex's and Harley before they left and then headed over to Nessie's.

"Mom, Faylen's here." Trinity said pulling me through the living room.

"Don't rip her arm off." Nessie said laughing. "No Harley?"

"Of course not," I sighed. "As soon as Alex's said he had to go to the track early she had her mind made up."

"We wouldn't even be going to the mall today if someone didn't think she needed a new outfit for every race." Nessie shot a glance at Trinity.

"They're might be a cute boy they're!" Trinity yelled.

"Your ten if you even look at a cute boy your daddy will lock you up and call half of La Push to keep an eye on you." Nessie told her.

"And Austin and Alex will help." I laughed.

"Let's just go to the mall." Trinity said leaving us in the kitchen.

"She's just a little ball of sunshine." Nessie said.

An hour and a half later we were at the racetrack waiting for the guys to finish up in the garage. The boys and Harley were watching their dads tune up the cars, Harley asking more questions than Tristan or Wyatt. Trinity was sitting on the couch texting one of her friends and watching for someone new to walk in. When the guys finished and the race was getting ready to start Nessie and I headed up to our seats. Nessie got her phone out to start recording the race so she could send to the Cullen's in Alaska. They had to move a few years ago so no one would start to question their age, we all decide to stay in town until the kids finished school. The race started and the kids were all on the edge of their seats watching, all four of them cheering on their dad's. Tristan and Harley would occasionally bicker about which car was running better, before going back to cheering. The race ended with Alex in first and Jacob a very close second, Harley ran down to the garage and jumped into her dad's arms. My little family started out as a mistake and now I wouldn't trade a single day.


End file.
